


Ride With Me

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 1955, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Dry Humping, Greaser Link, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hateful Language, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, Internalized Homophobia, Jock Rhett, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of mental and physical abuse, Rimming, Smoking, Stabbing, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, Thoughts of Suicide, Violence, cumming in pants, knife fight, period fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: It’s 1955. A time of muscle cars, drive in movies, and the birth of rock and roll.Link is a jaded, penniless greaser who is stuck in a pattern of chain smoking and jumping from job to job. Rhett is the kind, prepster jock who finds him utterly fascinating.Will Rhett be able to uncover Link’s never before seen softer side? Will Link convince Rhett to break free of his straight laced ways and have a little fun? Or will their union in this time of separation and small minds be too much for their town to handle?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 225
Kudos: 132





	1. Flamingo Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I’m super proud of this piece and I REALLY hope it translates and that you like it! Let me know!! ❤️❤️
> 
> Posting schedule is every other day- So I will see you guys again on Wednesday!

He wore a yellow sweater. 

A goddamn canary yellow sweater. 

This absolute giant of a man stood amongst his friends in a preppy, bright yellow sweater, rolled up tan chinos that were too short for his long legs, and brown loafers. He had a beard that made his young face look a few years older, and a curly mop of blonde hair.

Link squinted as he flicked his cigarette to the ground. He ran a comb across the sides of his greased up hair as he fluffed up the coif sitting atop his head.

_ What a square. What the hell is he doing here? _

Link had been a regular at the San Diego County weekly auto show for the last few months, enjoying talking shop with the other greasers in town, and swapping tips and tricks with all the gearheads who showed. The crowd usually stayed the same, with some friends of friends sometimes joining in the informal gathering. But this man...

He stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Link popped the collar on his leather jacket and walked over to investigate this outlier. He barely got a half step away from his bike before Jordan appeared to his side and grabbed his arm. 

“Hey, man. Stay here, I want you to meet my friend Rhett. Hey Rhett! Come ‘ere!” Link smiled and gave a good natured roll of his eyes. Jordan was a genuinely nice guy. Always good for a couple of laughs. They had chatted a few times during these weekly shows before they finally became friendly. And now Link considered the funny man a good friend. 

“Sure, man.” 

Jordan was gesturing the canary giant over, but spoke in a hushed tone to Link, “Be nice. He’s a nice guy. Don’t be an asshole.” 

“Wha… when am I ever an assho-”

“Literally, last week-”

“Oh.”

“-when I brought Josh. And you were all broody and mean.”

“The dude couldn’t take a joke! All your friends are stupid prep jocks. Ain’t my fault I don’t get along with them.”

“Why are we friends?” Jordan mused.

“‘Cause you’re not like that.”

“Just be nice. I don’t wan- Hey man!” Jordan clapped Rhett on the back and jerked his head in the smaller man’s direction. “This is Link. He’s always at these auto shows with me.”

“Can you blame me? Got this beauty to show off, don’t I?” Link patted the engine of his expertly polished and preserved Harley Davidson. Jordan smiled and shook his head, before his girlfriend caught his eye and waved him over. 

“I’ll be right back!” Jordan walked away, leaving the two boys alone to converse. 

“I’m Rhett.” Rhett stuck his hand straight out to shake with an almost annoying eagerness. Link let Rhett’s extended hand stay outstretched until he fished out and lit a cigarette. 

“Link.” He finally returned the shake with a rough grip, exhaling a plume of smoke between them.

Rhett coughed a bit before asking, “So… you’re friends with Jordan, too?”

“Yeah. He’s a good guy. Known him about six months now. See him at these showings a lot, bringing that Emily gal. How do you know him?”

“Oh! I, uh..” Rhett tried to temper his overt enthusiasm at what seemed like a perfectly mundane conversation. He cleared his throat, “We, uh… went to school together for most of our lives. He’s great.” Link nodded and continued to smoke his cigarette. “I didn’t know Jordan knew any…” he lowered his voice as he nearly whispered the last word, “...greasers.” 

Link took a deep inhale, “Ain’t a curse word, brother. No need to whisper like a nun in church.” Rhett blushed and cursed his naïveté. 

He tried to explain, “It’s just...you don’t strike me as being in a biker gang.” 

Link raised a quizzical brow. “I’m not.”

“But… Jordan said that you were a greaser?”

“Shows what you know. We’re not all in gangs, man.”

“Oh….”

“Some of us just like rock and roll, hate the war, and ride bikes. We’re not all criminals, brother.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. ‘Oh’.” Link took in the man’s appearance and asked the obvious question, “You play sports?” 

Rhett’s eyes lit up, “Yeah! Football. Basketball. I’m the assistant coach for the basketball team at the university.”

“Uh huh.”  _ Typical jock.  _ Link nodded and finished his cigarette and stamped it out. He began to walk away when Rhett’s voice stopped him. 

“Hey, uh…” Rhett tried to move the conversation forward, “So what do you do?” 

Link shrugged, “Little of this. Little of that.”

“...Which means?”

“Sometimes I bartend, sometimes I fix bikes- I’m not tied to anything.” 

“Oh, that sounds…”  _ terrifying _ . “...freeing?”

“It is.” Rhett looked behind Link, trying to find a new topic of conversation. 

“That your bike?” he ventured.

“Yup.” 

Rhett read the side, “A Harley?” 

“Yeah. Model K. Flat head engine. Front suspension. S’only a year old.”

“Cool.” 

Link stared deep into Rhett’s lying eyes and he smiled, “You didn’t understand a word I just said.”

“It… you said it had a... an engine…” Link was circling his bike, looking as if he was getting ready to go. Rhett didn’t want the conversation with the intriguing man to end, but as he scrambled for conversation topics, the greaser made a surprising offer. 

“Ever been on a bike?” Link asked. 

Rhett shook his head violently from side to side. “No. Never,” he said, sounding scandalized.

“Well, come on. You’ll fit. Even with those long ass flamingo legs.”

“Wha…. like ride with you?”

“M’safe. Never had a wreck. Hey! Buddy!” Link was yelling at another greaser and held up his helmet, “Got a spare?” A helmet was tossed to Link then shoved against Rhett’s chest. 

Link’s eyes twinkled as he mounted the bike, looking back and extending his hand out for Rhett to grab. 

“Come on, flamingo legs, lemme show you what being a greaser is  _ really _ about.” 


	2. Tasty ammunition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the boys take off on Link’s bike? 😈😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is still every other day, Chapter 3 will be up on Friday!

Jordan heard an engine start and looked lazily to the noise. His eyes widened and he immediately halted his conversation with Emily, held up his hands and yelled over the loud engine, “Where’re you two going??” Link gave the man a dismissive wave before speeding out of the parking lot. 

Rhett’s arms encircled Link’s middle and he pressed the side of his face against the back of his leather jacket. The seat rumbled between his legs and he fought the urge to throw himself off the ever shifting, obviously unsafe vehicle. Instead, he held on tighter. 

Rhett was having an out of body experience. That was the only explanation. Why else would he be on the back of a motorcycle with a man he met all of 20 minutes ago? A greaser at that! 

Rhett was a good man. He gave to charity. He had a steady job. He played it safe. He recycled. But here he was, pressing his body against the tight frame of a deviant. But Link said he wasn’t in a gang. But isn’t that what someone in gang would say? And he doesn’t really have a job. 

_ Crap. This was a mistake. I don’t even know this guy. _

Link could feel the tension coming off Rhett in waves. He patted the hands around his waist and looked back and coaxed Rhett, “Relax, man. I promise you’ll be safe.” Rhett’s shoulders relaxed. “Just lean when I lean. Don’t fight it.” 

_ Don’t fight it. _

Well, hell, he had come this far. Rhett relaxed and moved in perfect sync with his new friend. 

“There ya go!” Link encouraged. Rhett hid a blush, he loved hearing this man sing his praises. He closed his eyes and let his body sway to the gentle shifting of the motorcycle. Before he knew it, he could smell the ocean- they were at the beach. Link slowed the bike to a stop, near the end of an abandoned pier. He balanced the bike, took his helmet off and and nudged Rhett to do the same. 

He pointed. “Hey. Look.” 

The sun was starting to set over the beautiful Pacific Ocean. The sparkles of sunlight dancing in the waters, the waves roaring and spreading sea foam on the sandy beaches. Rhett fought a gasp. 

“Wow.” 

Link dismounted and stabilized the bike and walked a few feet to the railing.

“Yeah. I love riding down here. Ocean air, the light on the water. It’s really beautiful.” He caught himself spilling his guts to the prepster, his eyes looked around quickly as he cleared his throat. “But yeah. Riding is a big part of my life. It clears my head, makes me feel alive.” He continued to stare out at the endless blue horizon. 

Rhett swallowed and approached slowly, “I’m sorry for thinking you were in a gang.”

Link threw his head back and laughed, “S’ok brother. I know greasers don't exactly have a great reputation. Don’t get me wrong, I know some shitty greasers, but not all of us are like that. Ya gotta give us a chance.”

“I’m glad I did, Link.” Link’s head turned to regard the man beside him. His eyes were gentle and kind; his face open and inviting. Link took his own advice, and decided to give this guy a chance. 

“Hey, there’s a burger shack a few miles from here. You wanna grab some dinn-”

“Yes.”

Link smiled wide, “Ha, ok- your treat.” 

“Ok, yeah! Sure!”

————

“How long you been playing basketball?” Link took a huge bite out of his burger, the grease threatening to run down the sides of his face. 

“My whole life. I’ve coached for two years.”

“How old are you?”

“23.”

“Baby,” Link scoffed.

“Baby? How old are you?”

“30.”

“Old man.” Link’s eyes flitted up to the man across the table in surprise and he smirked. He liked the fire that this guy had. Maybe he wasn’t an airhead prep boy after all. 

He wanted to see how far he could push, “What kind of a name is Rhett? Your parents hate ya or somethin’?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, _ Link _,” he threw back sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

“Not my real name. You lose.” Link shoved a fry in his mouth and quirked a brow.

“Wha...you… what’s your real name then?” Link just sat there with the biggest smirk and said nothing as he continued to eat his fries. 

Rhett pretended to be thoroughly uninterested, “It’s probably like Poindexter or something, isn’t it?” 

Link nearly choked on his fry, the offense clear, and his eyes shot daggers. “Do I look like a fucking Poindexter?”

“Or a Herman. Maybe a Dwayne. Or Sheldon.” Link fought a smile. He liked this guy. 

“It’s Charles,” he supplied. 

“What?”

“Link is my greaser name. My real name is Charles.” 

“Oh… it’s… it’s nice.” Rhett tried to hide his smile.

Link’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh, my god- You hate it!”

“I do not!”

“You do!! Look at your face!” Link was fighting a smile of his own.

“No, no, it’s really great.” Rhett was stifling laughter, his cheeks red with the effort.

“You’re such a jerk!” He threw a fry in Rhett’s face.

“Hey!” Rhett retaliated with a balled up napkin. Link laughed and threw another fry. “Quit it! You’re wasting good food!” Rhett tried to catch them in his mouth. Link giggled at the display and continued the onslaught. “Seriously!” 

Rhett grabbed Link’s wrist and brought the hand to his mouth. Time slowed as Link watched Rhett’s tongue slowly dart out of his mouth. His wet tongue grazed Link’s fingertips and the warm mouth enveloped the ends as he closed his lips around the salty fry. 

Rhett’s eyes were smiling as he held eye contact. Link’s heart was hammering in his chest. The wet heat of Rhett’s mouth sent a bolt of arousal to Link’s confused cock. He flushed all the way up to his neck and his breath quickened. 

But as soon as it began, the moment was over and as Rhett released his hand and sat back in his seat. Time began to pass normally again.

“Pick less tasty ammunition next time.” Rhett sat back in victory and winked. Link’s cock twitched in interest. 

“Ok…” Link shifted in the seat to conceal the growing bulge in his jeans.

_ Uh oh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the feedback I’ve received on this story! You are all so very lovely! ❤️❤️


	3. I Need a Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link comes home after his afternoon with Rhett and performs some self.... reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today but I threw in a sprinkling of smut. 😈😈

By the time Link drove Rhett back to the car show, the parking lot was empty and not one patron remained. Link rubbed the back of his neck and looked around.

“I, uh… I didn’t mean to keep you out that long.” Link apologized. 

“Are you kidding? I had a great time!” Rhett was smiling wide, full of unchecked energy.

“You don’t think your friends are... worried about ya or nothin’?”

“Naw, Jordan probably told them you were cool.” 

“Ah. Good.” Links hands were planted firmly in his pockets. Silence filled the space between the two men. 

Rhett’s cheeks lifted and his eyes were smiling. “Thanks for the ride, Link. And the company.” 

“Yeah. Uh...thanks for dinner, man.” 

“My pleasure. Here.” Rhett handed Link back the borrowed helmet. Link looked to the ground and suddenly looked very small. “You gonna be here next Saturday, too?” 

Link looked up in hope, “Yeah. Think so.”

“Well, then I just might find myself here, too.” Rhett lips twisted in a hidden smile. 

“Then, uh… I guess I’ll see you next week?” Link extended his hand out to shake. Rhett shook it softly and squeezed.

“Next week.”

———

  
  


Link opened his front door and took a quick scan of his abode. A few errant cigarette butts, motor magazines, and a random assortment of tools and spare parts for his bike littered the floor. He sighed at the mess and tossed his leather jacket on the beat up sofa chair and sat back and began to unlace his riding boots. 

He groaned as he leaned over, his half hard cock making itself known. 

“Huh…” he feigned ignorance to his state. Because it was just a coincidence that he had been in a state of mild arousal ever since Rhett had nearly sucked on his finger. 

He pulled off his threadbare socks, and unbuckled his belt as he staggered over to the secondhand fridge. On the dirty shelves was one bottle of beer, and a block of cheese. Thoroughly unappetized, he stripped off his shirt and headed into the small bathroom. He set his glasses on the counter and rubbed his eyes before staring at his reflection in the water spotted mirror. Displeased at the blurry visage in front of him, he shook his head and turned on the water in the shower. He wiggled out of his jeans and stared into space for a few moments while the water got up to temperature, and stepped his tired bones into the shower. He went for the broken bar of soap and started washing off the grime of the day, scrubbing across his chest and arms. He bent over and scrubbed his legs and was once again made aware of his aroused state. 

He stood up straight, tossed down the soap, and allowed himself a few lazy strokes. He closed his eyes and breathed in the steam and his head fell back in release. His shoulders relaxed a few inches down from his ears and he started taking deep, slow breaths.

His soapy hand slid up and down his hard shaft easily, he teased over the head with his thumb and let out a shaky sigh. He continued to stroke and squeeze the base, not hurrying to speed his pace. It had been a while since he had been turned on enough to enjoy himself like this, and he wanted to savor it.

Images of pillowy lips wrapping around his cock flashed in his mind. Link let out a groan and started moving faster. He envisioned weaving his hands into soft blonde hair as those lips continued to swallow his cock. 

“Take it. Take my cock, baby,” he whispered to the shower walls. Green eyes would look up at him in erotic innocence as he started to pull on the blonde curls, pushing his cock further into their mouth. He would push his hips forward until his long cock would tease the back of their throat. The lips would pull off and a long tongue would take over, giving his shaft tickling licks before deep throating him again and then the scratch of his beard would-

Link immediately pulled his hand off his own dick as if he had been scalded. His hand stood suspended in mid-air, palm up and shaking. Link quickly cranked the shower in the other direction and he was blasted with a barrage of ice cold water. That would kill anyone’s erection. He made quick work of washing his hair and jumped out of the shower and into bed, not trusting his own horny inner thoughts for one more second.

He lay in bed, naked and damp, reflecting on what the hell just happened. He had no explanation. He pictured… a  _ man _ … doing…  _ that _ . He stood abruptly, not wanting to delve any further into his psyche and put on boxer shorts while he searched for a cigarette.

He dug into his leather jacket pocket. His pack was empty. 

“Damn.” But he had to have had a spare around here somewhere. He opened drawers and lifted papers, getting increasingly agitated. He was flustered and started to toss trash in his place in all different directions. 

“Where is a goddamn cigarette??” 

_ Thank god. _ A single stick lay in his bedside table. He lit it with his still shaking hands and let out a tortured exhale. 

The cigarette wasn't helping.


	4. Gutter ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett takes Link bowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up Tuesday!

Rhett had shown up the next week to the car show and when Link’s bike rolled up, he practically ran to him.

He yelled over the noise, “Hey! Link!” Link cut the engine, unbuckled his helmet and did a good job of playing it cool. 

“How’s it going, man?”

“Good. Really good…. I’m glad to see you.”

“Yeah well, who could blame ya?” Link combed down the sides of his slick hair. 

“What are you doing right now?” Rhett was nearly bouncing in place.

Link looked around the parking lot and gestured broadly to the surrounding vehicles, “I’m at the car show, man.” 

“No, no I know, I just… would you…” Rhett’s mouth was dry and his hands were sweating. “Would you wanna maybe go somewh-”

“Yes.” 

Rhett exhaled the breath he had been holding for a week.

“Great!” 

———

”Bowling?”

“Yeah.”

“You said we were gonna do something sporty, what’s next? Chess?”

“Bowling is a sport, ya jerk.”

Link made a big show of rolling his eyes, but he had to turn away to hide the smile on his face. And now, 15 minutes after their arrival and a broken shoelace later, Link was finally out of his boots. He was sitting on the floor, pulling up his well-worn socks. 

“Look at your delicate ankles! Gosh.” Link chucked the black Doc Marten at Rhett’s head.

“Shut up for the love of god,” Link growled.

“I mean I’m just saying-” Link tossed his other boot and Rhett nearly got pegged but dodged in time. Rhett giggled at the infantile display. “Come on, old man. Get yer shoes on.” Rhett gently tossed the aforementioned footwear at him. Link stared at the bowling shoes like they were covered in every infectious disease known to man.

Link looked ill, “I can’t wear these. They’re gross.” 

“Can’t wear boots, buddy. Gotta wear th-“

Link cut him off, “You know how many people have worn these??”

Rhett smiled and shook his head, “I can’t believe I ever thought you were in a gang.” 

Link looked up from his seated position on the floor, “Hey!”

“I might have another pair of shoes in my trunk.”

“You own  _ two  _ pairs of bowling shoes?” Link asked incredulously.

Rhett’s hands went to his hips, “You want em or not?”

Link was chastised, “Yeah.” 

Rhett bounded back a few minutes later with another  pair of shoes in his hand, “They may be too big…”

“Too big…” Link mumbled and shoved his foot into the shoe. “Ha! Screw you ‘too big’. They’re fine.” He laced them up while Rhett selected his ball. Link stood and surveyed the bowling alley. “So. We just switch off. Hit the pins. That’s it?”

“Have you… have you never bowled before?”

“No.” Link was defensive. “So?”

“Oh. Well yeah. You get two chances each time to knock down all the pins before we switch. A game is 10 frames each. And uh… don’t get it in the gutter.” Link looked puzzled. “Those are the alleyways off to the side.”

“Down the middle. Got it.”

“Want me to go first?” Rhett offered.

“Whatever.”

Rhett was controlled, smooth, and incredibly accurate. It was clear the man had played before. He rolled an easy spare his first frame. 

“You’re up, Link.” 

Link picked a random ball and tried his best to copy Rhett’s practiced technique. The ball immediately went into the gutter.

“Dammit.” Link sounded so disappointed in himself.

“It’s all good, man. Here, I can show you something?” Rhett walked up to his sad bowling companion.

“What?” he pouted. 

“I took a bowling class in college and-”

“Of course you did.”

“-it’s not that hard, promise.” Rhett walked up behind him and guided him like a puppet, manipulating his body to illustrate his advice. “Don’t lock your knees, keep em bent as you throw, and twist your body as you release the ball, don’t stay straight, that’ll help direct your shot.” 

Everything quieted. Rhett’s hands were warm and Link’s eyes drifted shut as his the bearded man’s hands pushed and pulled at his body. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, which meant he heard none of Rhett’s advice. He felt the brush of his fingertips on the back of his knees before they moved up to twist and pull at his waist. He was so gentle...

“Got it?” The world came crashing into focus.

“Uh. Yeah. Sure.” 

_ Alright, he said something about bending my knees… or not bending them? Crap. Should’ve listened.  _

Link truly tried to apply Rhett’s teachings as best he could. His success? One pin. 

“Hey! Getting better!” Rhett clapped.

“Shut up.” Link slinked back to his seat in embarrassment. Rhett bowled another spare. How was he so good at this? 

“Ok, you’ve got this man, just relax.” Link shot him a look before bowling again. Gutter ball. 

“God dammit,” Link cursed and pulled out a cigarette.

Rhett was supportive, “You still got another chance! Just make sure-” 

“I got it!” Link took a big inhale and set his cigarette down on the ashtray above the ball return. He barreled toward the alley and threw the 12 pound ball with all his might. He bowled a strike. “Yeah! Yeah!! You see that??” He pumped his fists into the air.

“Yeah! Wow!” Rhett was genuinely surprised.

“Told you! Easy!” Link was nearly screaming in the busy bowling alley, drawing attention to the boys.

“Well, don’t get too cocky mister, we still have 8 frames to go.” Rhett slapped him on the shoulder and took his turn. 

Link bowled a respectable game, but he was obviously no match for Rhett. Link was up to bowl his last frame and with no way to win, he decided to make the game interesting, 

“Wanna make a bet?” 

Rhett’s brow quirked in mild interest, “What’s the bet?”

“If I get a strike, you have to buy me a beer.” 

Rhett laughed, confident of his odds, “I’ll buy you a beer no matter what, buddyroll. But tell you what; if you  _ don’t _ get a strike…” he looked at Link’s feet and gave a sinful grin. “...you have to wear my bowling shoes to the bar.”

Link looked down, “Fuck.” He took a deep breath. “Fine. You’re on.” 

Rhett smiled wide and watched Link line up. Link swung his arm in practice half a dozen times and stared down the alleyway. 

“Bars close at 2, ya know.” Rhett smirked.

“Don’t rush me!” He barked back. “Ok, you got this, Neal.” The pep talk given, he reared back his hand and sent the ball down the alleyway, the only problem was his hand was still attached. The ball made a heavy clunk and Link belly- flopped onto the waxed surface. It rolled comically slow towards the pins. Link groaned and tried to stand, the wax making it impossible. 

“Link! Are you ok??” 

Rhett rushed to help Link up, Link wheezing, “Fuck, got the wind...knocked out of me…”

“It’s ok, man. Come here. Just breathe.” He struggled to lift the brunette off of the floor. He led him over to one of the nearby chairs. “Do you want some water? Link?” Link’s gaze was not on Rhett. Rhett followed his eyes, “Oh my god.” 

Link was looking at the alleyway, his ball was tipping every pin one by one slowly but surely until….

“What??” Rhett shouted.

“Yeah!!” Link jumped and flailed around in victory. He voiced still strained from his fall. “That’s right!! Strike, baby!!” He flung himself into Rhett’s chest and embraced him tightly. Rhett hugged him right back, trying hard not to take advantage of this moment with a deep inhale of Link’s wonderful smell. The attendant came up behind them and cleared his throat. They broke their hold on each other.

“Game’s done, gentleman. Unless you wanna pay for another round,” he clipped.

Rhett smiled and clapped Link on the back, “Nope! We’re good. I owe this man a beer.”

“Yeah ya do.” Link smiled and the two exited the bowling alley, arms around each other’s shoulders. 


	5. Grabbing a cold one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link celebrates his bowling win with Rhett at the bar, but after one beer he starts acting strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading along with this story. ❤️ The rhinky fics that have been posted lately by the community are truly top notch. So the fact that you’ve taken the time to read mine is really special and I want you all to know that I appreciate you.

“What you boys drinking?” Rhett and Link slid onto the barstools and regarded the tired looking bartender.

“Beer.” 

“Any particular type?” The bartender was curt. He looked like had hadn’t slept for the better part of the Eisenhower administration.

“Hefeweizen.” Link decided for them.

“A what?” Rhett questioned.

“Trust me. It’s good.” he countered.

“Great,” the bartender deadpanned and turned to retrieve their brews. 

“Ok, what did you just order us?”

“A Hef. It’s a good beer. Light. Crisp.” 

“Oh. Cool.” Rhett nodded and looked around the establishment.

Link smiled and asked with a lilt, “You’re not a big drinker, are ya?”

“Caught.” Rhett smiled shyly. The bartender set down their glasses and walked away without another word. 

“Cheers.” Link lifted his glass and tilted towards Rhett. 

“Cheers.” Rhett returned the clink with a big smile and took a big swig. “Ooh! This  _ is _ good!”

“Told ya.” 

A half hour had passed and Link had ordered a shot of Jack Daniels to “chase his beer” and the bartender apparently poured with a heavy hand, because Link was visibly inebriated. 

“Hey Link, are you ok? You’ve had your eyes closed for a while.” 

“M’fine.” Link’s head stayed drooped. 

“You sure? You don’t feel sick?” Rhett placed a concerned hand on Link’s back and gave it a gentle rub.

“S’nice,” he mumbled.

”Huh?” Rhett leaned down to hear the slurring man better.

“Your hand. Feels nice.” Rhett continued to rub circles into the thin fabric of Link’s white T-shirt. 

After a few moments, Link’s stomach made a loud grumble which prompted Rhett to ask, “When’s the last time you ate?”

“What’s today?”

_ Huh?  _

“Uh...Saturday?” Rhett said hesitantly.

“Yesterday. Breakfast.”

“Yesterday??” Rhett was exasperated. 

“Been busy.”

“Link! You need to eat! Hey, excuse me?” He gestured to the bartender. “You serve any food here?” 

“No.” 

“Great…” he rolled his eyes. “Come on, Link.” Rhett slapped down a few bills and helped Link off the barstool. 

“The diner across the street is open til 10.” The bartender supplied. 

“Perfect. Thank you. Come on man... we’re gonna go eat something.” 

——-

Link refused to order anything. It took Rhett several pleas and repeated coaxing.

“ _ Please _ , Link.” 

“M’fine.” Link shook his head.

“Link, you need to eat.” 

“S’all good, brother. M’fine.”

“Link!”

“Rhett, stop.” Link’s eyes darted around, his cheeks reddened with shame. “I don’t have the money right now, ok?”

“I’ll pay!” 

“I cant le-”

“Link. Please eat.” Link’s bleary eyes looked up to Rhett’s pleading ones. “Please.” Rhett asked again as he squeezed Link’s hand. He could see the embarrassment in Link’s eyes as he acquiesced. 

“Ok. Just order two of whatever you’re getting…”

Link had inhaled his burger, fries, and slice of apple pie. He was halfway done with his milkshake before he asked, “What flavor?” 

“Huh?”

“What flavor you get?” 

“Chocol- hey!” Link had grabbed Rhett’s shake and poured it into his own. “Link! Come on, man!” He was mixing the two together, pouring them from glass to glass. 

“This’ll be really good. Trust me.” He poured the contents into one glass and stuck both straws in. “Try.”

Link started slurping loudly. Rhett smiled and moved in heatitantly. Link was making drunken eye contact with him as he lowered his lips to the straw. It was…

“Delicious.” Rhett swallowed.

“Right? They won’t mix em. Even when ya ask. But chocolate and peanut butter s’good right?” Link went in to slurp more. “Good combo?” 

“Yeah…” Rhett wiped his drool as he watched Link suck and slurp his milkshake concoction. Link was about to finish, but offered the rest to Rhett. 

“Ya want it?” 

_ Oh, he wanted it.  _

“Yeah…” Rhett gently sucked down the last of the shake. 

“Ya like?” 

“Yeah…”

“Told ya. Drunk Link is brilliant.”

“Yes he is.” Rhett smiled softly. 

Link took a deep sigh and sat against the red cushioned booth. “Thanks for bringing me here. I guess I needed to eat. I really didn’t mean to drink that much.” He sounded embarrassed.

“It’s ok, Link. You only had a shot and a beer. Ya just gotta eat more, man.” 

“Yeah I know.” Link had mumbled something else, but it was so low that Rhett couldn’t catch it.

“What?”

“I said thank you. For everything. I didn’t mean to take up your whole day or nothin.” 

_ If Link only knew… _

Rhett jumped in, “No! Link! I had fun today. The most I’ve had in a while.”

“Really?” Link's eyes twinkled. 

“Yeah.” Rhett reached across and squeezed Link’s hand once again. Link looked up and his lips quirked into a crooked smile. 

“Me too. Hey, can you get me a cup of coffee? I don’t wanna get up.”

“Old man,” Rhett teased as he stood from the booth.

“Come on, use them flamingo legs!” Link laughed and his gaze dropped to the table. He was about to attempt to get any last droplets of milkshake from the glass when two leather jacket-ed greasers showed up to his table. 

“Linkster! What’s going on, brother?” 

“Hey, Matt! Hey, Buddy!” Link had a huge smile on his face. 

“Woah. Never seen so many of your teeth before, man. You drunk?” 

“Little bit.” Link’s smile faded a little.

“Who ya here with?” the guys asked.

“Guy from the auto show. Tall. Name’s Rhett.”

“What kind of a name is that? You making new friends, Linkster?” Link gazed over to the tall bearded man, leaning over the counter, smiling wide as he charmed the 60 year waitress. 

“Something like that….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is up on Thursday!  
Comment if you liked it!😘  
Tumblr is @criminalmind1927


	6. Ball’s in your court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett invites Link to watch him coach a championship game, but regrets it as his nerves get the best of him.

Rhett had explained at the diner that he was unable to go to the auto show this coming week, because he was training his team the entire day for a city championship game that night. So Link had offered to go to him. 

“I could… see the game? If you want?” His eyes darted around nervously.

“Huh?” Rhett wasn’t sure he heard right.

“Well that way we can… I mean if you want me to.”

“You hate sports,” Rhett stated in disbelief.

“Hey, I thought I hated bowling, too. Maybe basketball is what I’ve been missing my whole life,” Link joked.

“Well, yeah I could get you a ticket no problem, but… are you sure?”

“Yeah. If you want?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’d be great. Um… I’ll see you Saturday, then. Do you wanna meet me there?” 

“Sure.” 

————

But now as Rhett stood pacing in front of the gym, he was questioning the invitation. What if they lost? He felt an enormous pressure on himself to appear impressive. No one he knew had ever asked to come watch a game of his. Not his parents, his friends… 

“Rhett why are you… oh.” Link bit his lip and nodded. His expression turned blank. “I get it. Um. Have a good game.” He started to walk away. 

_ Shit. Shit. What did I say?  _ Rhett’s mind raced as he raced after Link. 

“Link, wait! Where are you going?” Rhett grabbed for Link’s arm but Link twisted away and avoided eye contact. 

He kept walking away as he spoke, “We might see people you know here. I get it.”

Rhett was tripping over himself trying to keep up Link,

“I don’t... what does that have to do with-” 

“You’re embarrassed of me. I understand. I’m go-”

Rhett finally caught up and threw himself to Link and held his body against the greaser’s and crushed him into a hug.

“How could you even think that?” Rhett asked softly. Link stayed silent, but made no move to remove himself from the embrace. “I’m not embarrassed of you. I’m just nervous. We’re probably gonna lose.”

“So?” Link asked quietly.

“It’s just...” Rhett released Link from his embrace and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. “It’s the first time you’re seeing what I do and… we might lose. I wish-”

Link stopped him, “I don’t care who wins. I won’t understand most of the game anyway. I wanted…”

Link mumbled and looked down at his shoes, “I guess I wanted to see you.”

Rhett’s heart fluttered, “Yeah?”

“Don’t make it weird. Yes,” Link grumbled. Rhett’s heart was flying. 

“Come on then, let’s head in.” Rhett threw his arm around Link’s shoulder and they headed into the gym.

Rhett had found Link a good seat. It had a decent view, but was out of the way. He had rightfully assumed that Link wasn’t crazy about crowds. He smiled as he tracked Rhett running up and down the hardwood, flailing his arms all around. He was so enthusiastic, his face red from shouted phrases of encouragement. 

But Link’s heart skipped a beat just after the third quarter, when Rhett was forced to bench one of his players. The young man was visibly upset, his fists clenched, but he was instantly cooled off by his coach’s gentle words. Rhett put his comforting hands on the young man’s shoulders, gave him a gentle shake and a pat, and the player even managed a small laugh before nodding his head. Link’s heart ached as he saw the young man hug his coach in thanks, before joining his teammates on the bench. 

Rhett’s team played a good game, but even with Rhett’s enthusiastic coaching, they still lost by 6 points. Link waited in his seat as he watched the teams give each other high fives and congratulatory hand shakes. And after about 15 minutes, the gym had mostly cleared out. Various groups of parents, friends, and the vast assortment of supportive students and civilians had all left feeling as if they had witnessed a truly remarkable game. Link was one of the few patrons still left in their seats by the time Rhett stalked up to the bleachers to sit down next to him. 

Rhett stared forward and sighed, “We lost.” 

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Link laughed, “Why? I told you I didn't care who won. I actually… I had a good time.”

Rhett turned to look at Link, confirming the lack of sarcasm in his voice, “Really?”

“Yeah. Watching your stupid flamingo legs running all over the court. Classic,” Link teased. 

Rhett punched him in the arm, before tenderly thanking him, “Thanks for coming, Link. No one’s ever seen a game of mine. It means a lot.” 

“No problem, man.” Link clapped Rhett on the back before they sat in silence for a few moments, both men feeling a little fuzzy in the head, but neither man knowing how to process it. Link was the first to stand. 

“I uh… I should probably get going.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Rhett tried to sound casual as he inquired, “So… see you next week?”

“I’ll be there.” Link adjusted his jacket and combed his hair before taking the few steps down the bleachers. 

“Ok, thanks again for coming.” Link looked back and gave Rhett a wink before exiting the gym. Rhett sat there for a while, the gym emptying completely before he made a move to leave. He just sat there and held his stomach.

_ Oh god.  _

The bones in his legs felt like they had turned to jello, his chest was tight, his head buzzed with the sound of a dozen trapped bees, and his stomach ached. Truly ached.

The feeling was new, but unmistakable. Rhett was falling in love with that man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Saturday!!
> 
> I love all the comments you guys have been leaving, I am so grateful!!


	7. Drive in date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett invites Link to a drive-in movie. But Link doesn’t like scary movies... Perhaps seeing one with Rhett will make him change his mind...about a couple things.

“Wanna go to the drive in?” 

Another week had passed after the basketball game and Rhett and Link were already heading out from the car show 10 minutes after their arrival. Link couldn’t remember the last time he had actually showed off his bike to anyone or talked to anyone else about their own. Saturday’s auto shows ended up becoming a meeting point for the boys before they went off and spent the day together. Neither man was complaining. 

Helmet in hand, Link’s head swung to the taller man as he clarified, “Just us?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun. They’re showing ‘Creature from the Black Lagoon’. Heard it’s super scary!” Rhett was positively giddy and he clipped his own helmet on.

“Oh… I uh… no. Thanks anyway,” Link trailed off.

“I’ll pay, man.” 

Link scowled, “It’s not that, I can pay. I have some money.”

“Then why?” Rhett's head cocked to the side. Link mumbled something unintelligible. “What was that, Link?”

“I just don’t like scary movies, ok??” He started the engine.

Rhett smiled and teased, “Are you sure you’re a greaser?” Link punched him lightly on the arm as Rhett climbed into the seat behind him. 

“Yes, ya jerk. I just… I don’t like being scared.”

“You could... hold my hand?” Link’s head whipped back to Rhett. The tall man was smiling sheepishly. Link cut the engine. A smile spread over his face. 

He asked through his wide grin, “What?” Rhett looked up and smiled back.

“I’m just saying, if you got scared. I would be there. You could... squeeze my hand at the scary parts.” Link’s heart skipped at the thought of holding Rhett’s hand. 

_ I must be crazy _ , Link thought as he found himself agreeing to Rhett’s invitation.

“Sure, ok.”

———

They drove around the beach for a few hours before heading back to Rhett's parked car. Rhett followed Link to a mechanics shop and they decided to drive to the movies from there. Link had to have the Harley dropped off for a minor repair. The bike needed a new… something bar… 

Link spoke to the mechanics about what he needed and when he was satisfied, gave them a little wave and jogged over to Rhett’s car. He jumped into the convertible without opening the door and flashed Rhett a huge smile.

“Let’s go, slick.” 

“There’s a door, ya know…” 

“Just drive, man.” He put his feet up on the dash and laced his hands behind his head. 

The drive-in was only a few minutes away, so the boys hadn’t the need for much small talk, they just drove in a comfortable silence.

Rhett pulled into one of the spaces in the back of the lot. Link looked around and looked ahead at the screen.

“Why are we all the way in the back?” Link’s eyebrows furrowed. Rhett stared at Link’s frames, and gave them a tap.

“These just for show then?” 

Link nudged their shoulders together, “Jerk. I can see just fine.”

“I figured the smaller the screen was, the smaller the monster would be, and the less scared you would get.” 

“I’m not a child, Rhett. I know it’s not real.” 

Rhett replied with a playfully condescending, “Whatever you say.” Link looked forward at the screen and wrung his hands before searching in his pockets for a cigarette. “It’s ok, man. You’ll make it.” Rhett pat Link’s knee in comfort. “Want some popcorn?”

“You buyin?” Link slipped the slim stick between his lips.

“Yes, dumbnut.”

“Then a large, please.” Link smiled around his cigarette. And searched for his lighter. 

“Don’t smoke in my car, man.” Link huffed and jumped out, without opening the door- again- and took a dramatic step away from the vehicle. 

“This ok,  _ mom _ ?”

“Perfect, darlin’.” Rhett turned on his heel and headed for the snack shack. Link swallowed at the nickname. He knew they were playing, but hearing Rhett call him darlin’ made his heart do a flip flop. Why was this boy making him feel this way? Link was acting like he had a crush. But that wasn’t possible. Rhett was a man. And Link wasn’t… was he? He thought back to the last 4 or 5 weeks and how… happy he had been. The flashes of strong hands and bearded lips that flashed in his mind when he masturbated. How much he wanted to be around Rhett and only Rhett. Link couldn’t find it in himself to even finish the cigarette. He lit it and stared at it before stomping it out and jumping back in the car.

“Link!” Link looked to the voices- It was Matt and Buddy.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” 

“Oh you know. Catching a flick, feeling up chicks.” Buddy laughed at his own joke. Link made a face.

“Gross, guys.”

“You should talk. You’re here, too. Where’s your date?”

“I’m-” Link was cut off as Rhett walked up with 3 bags of popcorn. 

“They didn’t have a large so I got 3 of... um hi?” Rhett looked at the dropped jaws of the two greasers standing near his car. “You friends of Link?” He ventured as he slipped into the car and placed the popcorn on the dashboard.

Buddy and Matt ignored the question completely and spoke to Link, “What uh… whatcha doing here, Linkster?” Matt looked at the inside of the car. To Rhett. To the picture that was clearly painted.

“Seein a movie, man. What else?” Matt’s eyes shot daggers at Rhett.

“With him? I mean-”

“I’m right here. I can hear you,” Rhett said flatly

“-who is this guy?” Rhett’s head whipped up, he puffed out his chest and started to rise from his seat.

“You got a problem with me, greaser?”

“Woah. Rhett. Stop.” Link put his hand on Rhett’s rising shoulder and turned to his friends and opened his mouth to speak, but Matt cut him off.

“This is a drive-in...and you’re here with...” Matt gestured awkwardly and spoke to Link as if he were oblivious.

“A guy.” Buddy eloquently supplied. 

Link rolled his eyes and regarded the two men, “You guys are here together.” 

“Wha!” “Hey!” Rhett smiled as the men continued to sputter. “We’re wi- we have dates! Asshole!” 

Link admonished the ruffians, “Come on guys. We’re all here to watch a movie.”

“Butthead...” Matt mumbled again as he dragged Buddy away from Rhett’s car. 

Rhett watched them walk away and took a moment to try to put his observation delicately, “Your friends are uh….”

“They’re assholes. I know.” He popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth and settled into the seat, putting his boots back up on the dash.

“Oh… well as long as you know.” 

Link felt he owed Rhett an explanation, he went for a quick summary, “I've known them for almost 10 years. Matt took me in when my dad kicked me out. Both of them helped me out when I had nowhere else to go. Dunno if I’d still be here if they didn’t help me back then. So I deal.”

“Yeah I guess. They’re still-“

“Assholes. Yeah.” 

Rhett laughed and munched on the popcorn, “You need new friends, man.” Link glanced to Rhett. 

“Workin on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last smut-less chapter guys. Cuz I mean... it’s a drive in, y’all. Things are gonna happen.... ON MONDAY!! 🔥🔥🔥


	8. Over the Jeans Jamboree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THUS BEGINETH THE SMUT.

The flood lights began to dim and the couples in their cars all began to applaud the start of the movie. The countdown appeared and everyone quieted and snuggled closer to their dates. 

The horns of the MGM logo blared out of nowhere to signal the beginning of the movie and Link knocked over his bag of popcorn to grapple for Rhett’s arm.

“Jesus!” Link yelled and clung desperately to Rhett.

Rhett laughed, mouth wide open as he slapped his knee with joy. “What?” Link grumbled. 

“It’s just the credits, man!”

“Yeah. And? It was loud,” Link grizzled. Rhett wiped tears from his eyes with his left hand as his right was still in Link’s iron grip. 

“If you’re already holding my hand now, you’re gonna be in my lap by the time the movie’s over.” Flashes of Link writhing and undulating on the taller man’s lap flooded the brunette’s brain. He cleared his throat and removed his hand and laid both, palms up, in his lap.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. S’what I’m here for.” He flashed Link a sweet, understanding smile. 

After about 20 minutes or so, the atmosphere of the drive in changed. No one was watching the movie. The boys could hear soft moans and whimpers in the surrounding cars as gaggles of teens necked and engaged in heavy petting. 

Rhett cleared his throat and apologized, “Sorry.”

“Huh?” Link tried to drown out the moans. “What’d you say?” 

“Didn’t think about… all this… when I parked us in the back. Sorry if you’re uncomfortable.”

Link giggled, “Naw. S’better than being scared at least.”

“These horny idiots don’t scare you?” Rhett chuckled. 

“No… they’re just… havin fun. Ain’t a crime.”

Rhett was breathing heavy. “Yeah.”

Just then, there was a rise in music and an aquatic arm entered the screen with malicious intent and grabbed his screaming victim. Link squealed and flew to Rhett’s side, hands fisting in his shirt, head buried in his chest. Rhett’s hands lifted to clear Link, and stayed up in the air for a moment as he took in the situation. 

He then set his shaking right hand down on Link’s back and whispered, “S’ok man. I gotcha.” He rubbed up and down. Link’s fists still held the white tee as he tilted his head to watch the screen with one eye open. The music swelled and another victim was snatched. 

“Rhett!” Link buried his face against Rhett’s chest again and was breathing heavily- the hot air blowing in the direction of Rhett’s crotch. Rhett shifted around as Link’s panting made his cock react with interest. 

“Um.. Link, can you….” He twisted.

“Sorry…” Link put his hand down on Rhett’s lap to right himself, and he felt… “Oh! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Link slumped in his chair, face red with embarrassment. 

_ I just touched Rhett’s dick…. Rhett’s  _ hard _ dick. _

Rhett was in agony. This isn’t how he wanted this evening to go. He probably scared Link off forever. He ruined the chance to turn their friendship into something more. Something he desperately wanted it to be. He wasn’t sure that Link wanted him in the same way, and now he would never find out. 

“Are you ok?” Rhett asked gently. Link nodded, but did not make eye contact. He stared straight forward, catching his breath. Rhett sighed in defeat. “Do you want me to take you home?” 

“No, no. It’s fine.” Link was visibly sweating. 

“You sure?” Link hummed in the affirmative. Rhett gripped the steering wheel and sighed heavy. 

“Ok. I’m… I’m sorry for that.”

Link nodded and reasoned, “Probably all the moaning around us, huh?”

“No.”

Link swallowed and asked, “You…um… got a thing for bikini babes getting murdered by swap monsters?” 

“No.” 

Link swallowed again, his voice small, “Oh.” 

“I.. I’m sorry. I wanted to be honest. We can go-”

“Rhett.”

“Yeah?”

Link slid his sweating hand over to Rhett’s lap and gripped his hand, interlocking their fingers. Rhett’s heart pounded so loudly he swore it drowned out the sound of the film and he looked at Link and squeezed back. Their eyes met and they exchanged shy smiles.

“This ok?” Link asked. 

Rhett smiled wide and tried to speak without shaking, “Yeah.”

Rhett was soaring. Link had made a move. He wasn’t scared away. Rhett thanked any god that would listen for this turn of events. 

Electricity pulsed through the men’s hands as Link began to gently move his thumb over the back of Rhett’s hand in a small, comforting caress. Rhett returned the gesture, rubbing Link’s hand right back.

After a few minutes of sweet hand holding, Rhett took the plunge. With their hands interwoven, he raised the locked hands to his lips and gave their fingers a soft kiss before setting their hands back down on his thigh. Link took in a small gasp and hid a smile as he stared forward at the screen. Every few minutes, Rhett would repeat the action, and after the fourth or fifth time, he pulled their hands up and disentangled his from Link’s and opened the smaller man’s hand and kissed the center of his palm and the inside of his wrist. Link had stopped breathing. 

Rhett looked up in Link’s blue eyes and asked, “This ok?” Link nodded. 

“Yeah. S’ok.” Rhett continued the soft kisses up Link’s forearm, his teeth gently grazing the delicate skin on the inside of his elbow as he gave it a little nibble, followed by a soft peck for his bicep. When he reached Link’s shirt, his nose nuzzled up Link’s sleeve to kiss the edge of his shoulder and Link released a shaky breath. 

“Oh….” Rhett was now leaning over into Link’s seat, his hands still holding onto Link’s arm, his face now in the brunette’s neck. Slow, open mouthed kisses with gentle suction pulled a moan out of Link. Rhett smiled and continued the gentle affections. Link was squirming in his seat. Letting out breathy pants and biting his lip to stop the moaning that threatened to escape. 

“Can we… go to the back seat?” Link asked.

Rhett’s head emerged from Link’s neck as he spoke with a rasp, “Yeah.” The men tried their best to discreetly climb to the backseat. Luckily everyone around them only had eyes for each other. They climbed into the back and faced each other, knees touching, their hands not knowing where to go now that they were so close… Rhett scooted closer and held his hands up like awkward appendages that he had never had to use until now. 

Link smiled and took Rhett’s hands in his and placed them on his shoulders and requested in a shaky whisper, “I think… I want you to kiss me.” The green light given, Rhett pressed all the way forward until Link lay across the backseat. Rhett kissed him absolutely breathless. Both men were breathing heavy through their noses, hands massaging faces, necks, and shoulders. 

Rhett lifted his head for air and gazed at Link with a goofy, lovestruck stare, “I really like you, Link.”

Link spoke without thinking, the truth flying out, “I really like you, too.” 

Rhett’s face lit up, he traced Link’s lips with his fingertips, “Can we keep kissing?” 

“Yeah. Please.” Link pulled Rhett’s lips to his. And now as the two made out, their hands became more exploratory. Rhett’s arms were holding up his upper body so he was a little more limited, but with his one hand, he caressed Link’s face and tickled shapes into the sides of Link’s ribs, causing the man to giggle. Link took full advantage of both arms, running his nails up and down Rhett’s chest, gripping his jaw, and squeezing his hips. 

Link was sucking on Rhett’s bottom lip and wiggling his hips when Rhett ground his hips down into Link. The sucking stopped and Link’s eyes were suddenly filled with surprise and lust. Link’s hips bucked up. And Rhett let loose a gentle groan.

Both men’s eyes stayed wide with the boldness of their actions. Rhett answered the buck with another gentle pressing of his own hips before diving back into Link’s neck, sucking even harder than before. He was sure to leave marks. 

“Nuhhhh. Wow… Rhett… oh god….” he wiggled and circled and thrust his hips up, his erection threatening to break the seam of his Levi’s. 

“Link….” Rhett replied as he sucked the delicate skin harder, some blood rising to the surface and showing the beginnings of a hickey. Rhett smiled. He wanted to mark up that gorgeous neck. 

“Rhett… Rhett. I think I’m gonna… I might hafta…” 

Rhett’s eyes searched Link’s, “Really?” Link nodded, looking ashamed. Rhett ground his hips down hard and nearly growled his approval, “Oh God, yes. Please. Please cum. I wanna see it.” 

“Oh god. I’m gonna… Rhett! Rhett!” He spoke in desperate whispers as he thrust his hips up against Rhett with reckless abandon. He came with a strangled, barely contained cry as he continued to thrust his hips up again and again, spilling in his jeans. Rhett’s pupils were blown wide as he watched Link come undone. As soon as it was over, Rhett knew he wanted to see it again, and soon.

Link held Rhett to him, afraid to look into the man’s face. Link had just cum from some heavy petting and a make out session. Did he take things too far? Is this what Rhett wanted? He himself was just coming to grips with his attraction to the jock, what if this was all too much? What if-

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” Rhett spoke into Link’s neck. Link released his hold on Rhett and watched his face carefully as it emerged. 

“Really?” Link sounded timid and trepidatious. 

“Oh yeah… seeing you desperate and vulnerable. Knowing that I made you feel that way. It was… I’ve never felt that way before.” Link’s heart beat fast. 

“Me either. This is… I didn’t think that I was… I mean.. I never…” Link cursed his tongue. “Can I see you again, Rhett?” 

Rhett withheld a wide grin, “I would like that.”

“I mean... like a…. not as a friend.” 

Rhett was on cloud nine, “I would  _ really _ like that, Link.”

“Next Saturday?” Link ventured.

“Ok.” The boys kissed softly again, and Rhett adjusted himself. 

“D-do you w-want me t-to…?” Link’s hand shook violently as he reach for Rhett’s bulge. Rhett intercepted the hand and gave it a kiss. 

“I’m good, darlin’. I’ll take care of this later.” Link exhaled in relief. He wasn’t ready for any more physicality with Rhett. His head was already spinning with the events of the evening and their implications. They sat up in the backseat and glanced around. No one was paying them any mind. They moved one by one back to the front seat. Link looked flushed and boneless. Rhett smiled and reached for Link’s hand and they pressed their palms together once more. Link looked down at their hands and smiled.

“I’m glad you came, Link… With me! Came with me! To-to the movie...” 

“Me too. I had a good time.” He looked down at his pants. “Clearly.” 

The two men chuckled and squeezed their joined hands. “Let’s see how the movie ends.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my drug y’all, lemme know if ya liked it! ❤️


	9. After the Credits Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the boys bask in their afterglow.... before we meet this story’s first antagonist. 👿👿

The movie ended, neither man caring about the conclusion. As they spent the majority of the movie either holding hands or kissing each other’s lips off. 

Rhett drove his date home and stopped in front of the nice house. 

“You uh… you live here?” Rhett took in the size of the mansion.

“Live in the pool house in the back. I take care of the place when the Johnsons go to Europe every few months. And I don’t pay rent when they’re gone. It’s a pretty good deal.”

“Yeah. I guess so…”

The men sat awkwardly until Link made a move to get out. He cleared his throat, “So. I’ll see you Saturday?” 

“Yeah,” Rhett spoke through a relaxed smile. “Oh! You sure you don’t need a ride to the mechanics tomorrow?” Rhett asked.

“No, Matt’s gonna get Buddy to drop my bike here tomorrow morning.”

“Ok.”

Link stood with the door open and fiddled with his hands before asking quietly, “Can I... can I call you?” 

Rhett smiled, but then his face fell, “I um.. I can call  _ you _ ?” 

“Oh.”  _ He’s ashamed of me. Of what we did.  _ Link started to close the car door, but Rhett grabbed his hand. 

“Link, no.” Link avoided eye contact. “Listen? Please?” Link nodded, but his gaze was fixed to the ground. 

Rhett continued, voice breaking, “I’m gay. I’ve always been gay. But my parents…” Rhett’s throat was tight and his voice came out strangled, “They don't know. They don’t wanna know. They aren’t understanding people. I hear what they say about guys like me. I don’t want them to say or do anything to hurt you… I care about you too much.” 

Link looked back at the distraught man, his brow was furrowed as he clarified, “You’re not embarrassed of me or nothin?”

Rhett pulled on Link’s arm and pulled the man all the way down into the seat and reached over for a tight hug. “I already told you at the gym. I could never be embarrassed of you,” he said with certainty. “Link I…” he pulled his head back and tried to convey the depths of his emotion with his eyes as they stared at each other. Link had just as much emotion in his baby blues as they moved their gaze to the other's lips. They kissed quickly and passionately, grabbing and pulling at each other. Link pulled away first, catching his breath. 

“I should go.. before we…” 

“Yeah. You should…” Rhett agreed but continued to plant soft kisses on Link’s lips.

“Rhett?” 

“Yeah?” Rhett kissed Link’s neck, his lips grazing the hickeys left on his skin. 

“The.. gay.. th-thing. Is uh… new to me? I’ve never felt like this for a guy…but I uh… I like it. And I really like you.”

Rhett cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, “I really like you, too.” They kissed once more before Rhett pushed Link off, both men panting and nearly gasping for air. 

Rhett tried to be sensible, “We better stop or it ain’t gonna stop at kissing.” Link nodded, agreeing. 

He stepped out of the car but gazed back at Rhett with a sweet fondness, “I had a great time.” 

“Me too.” 

“Night, Rhett.” 

“Goodnight, Link.”

———

Link woke up the next day, relaxed, blissful, and… happy. He smiled wide into his favorite pillow and buried his face in the softness. He stretched his long limbs, and let out a squeak before relaxing back into the mattress. His cock was already half full from waking and as he recalled the events from last night, he was soon tenting the sheets. 

His hand trailed lazily down his chest and stomach before coming to tickle his own cock, while images of Rhett played in his mind’s eyes. He touched himself enthusiastically, and without shame this time. He could hear Rhett’s moans, feel his soft lips kissing and licking behind his ear. He grabbed himself and began to stoke, using the gathered precum to lubricate the process. He sighed softly and let out small gasps and he pictured last night’s horizontal escapade… but naked.

Link gasped as he picked up the pace. What would Rhett’s cock look like? Would his be bigger? Longer? 

Pretty was the word that came into Link’s mind. 

_ I bet he has a pretty cock. Smooth and strong _ ... 

He would want to put that pretty cock in between his parted lips. Taste him, drive him crazy. Watch this green eyes flash with vulnerability and need. Link bit his lip to silence his oncoming orgasm. 

He came with his new love’s name on his lips, “Rheeeeett….” Link stroked himself and didn’t stop once he came, torturing his over sensitive cock with continued touches. “Fuck…” his head hit the pillow and he let loose a happy giggle. “Oh wow…”

He gathered up his sheet and threw into the hamper and headed for a shower. He showered quickly, not trusting himself not to touch himself again before he left the house. He greased up his hair and combed and coifed it into the perfect pompadour. Checking his style from all angles, he exited his bathroom in a towel and walked back to his room to dress. He slipped on his boxer briefs and slid on his dark Levi’s, cuffing them at the bottom. His thick black socks and black riding boots were next. 

He straightened up and slid on his traditional white tee and looked at his neck; two faint red marks and a giant purple hickey colored the right side his long neck. He tilted his head and traced over them with his rough fingertips and smiled. Giving no thought to covering them up. He shrugged on his leather jacket and gave his greased up hair one more once over in the full length mirror before he headed out for the day. He grabbed his sunglasses and keys and literally bounded out the door. 

He took the porch way steps two at a time as he hummed the new Elvis song happily to himself. He felt a weird presence, so he looked up and was met with the intense green eyes of a stranger... with his foot on the wheel of his bike.

“Hey, watch it man. That’s a new Harley.” The unidentified man pushed full force and watched it tip. 

“Hey! What the hell are you doing??” Link ran up to his fallen bike as if it were an injured child. He fell to his knees to assess the damage, but he was only down a moment before he was hauled up by the collar of his tee. 

“You.”

“Get off me, man.” Link pushed and shoved in his attempt to get away. “I dunno who you are looking for, but it ain’t me!!” Link pushed the man off and scrambled back, trying to make sense of the attack. 

“Rhett McLaughlin is my son.” 

Link felt a twist in his stomach. 

_ Oh. _

Link stuttered, “I… we…we’re not hurtin anybody…” Rhett’s father advanced on Link, an accusatory finger in his face. 

“Stay away from him. My son is not a…” Mr. McLaughlin looked as if the next word could’ve caused him intense physical turmoil. “He’s... just not. It’s you. Your goddamn greaser influences.” Link stood up straight. 

“Mr. McLaughlin, I mean no disrespect, but-“ 

“People are already talkin. Followin him home. Calling him a fag to his face. We’ve had a rock thrown through our goddamn front window.”

“What?” Rhett hadn’t mentioned any of this to him. Why wouldn’t he tell him? 

“You are gonna get my son killed, you son of a bitch.” He kept advancing and Link kept retreating, he knew better than to get into a fight. “Leave. Him. Alone.” 

He stomped away, leaving Link stunned and shaken. Link righted his bike, and sat gripping the handle bars until his heart rate returned to normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story, guys! Next chapter is up on Friday! ❤️❤️


	10. Whispers on the top of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett takes Link to the Santa Monica Pier and confesses something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good turkey day! Next chapter is up on Sunday my loves! ❤️❤️

“What happened to your bike, man? The side mirror thing is all scratched. And that… back… bar… thing is dangling.”

“S’called a swing arm. The bike tipped a few days ago.”

“What?? Were you on it??”

“Uh.. I-” Link wasn’t sure he wanted Rhett to know about his father’s “visit”. But before he could decide either way, Rhett crushed him to his chest. 

“Oh god, are you ok? Was it an accident? Why didn’t you tell me??” Link thought of all the information that he had learned that Rhett hadn’t bothered to tell  _ him _ , but he bit his tongue and instead relaxed into the embrace.

“I’m sorry.” 

“You’re ok, though?”

“Yeah.”

“And the bike?”

“It’ll take me a bit to save some money up...I don’t have a spare part, but it’s not too expensive. Gotta hunt one down though.”

“Ok.” Rhett pulled away from the hug. “I’m just glad you’re ok.” He planted a small kiss in the crook of Link’s neck. Link silently made the decision to keep his mouth shut about Rhett’s father. 

“Thanks, Flamingo legs.” 

——

  
  


“I still can’t believe you’ve never been to the pier! You love the beach!” 

“You’re building this place up too much, it better be amazing.” Link handed Rhett his helmet.

“It is!” Rhett clipped himself in, nearly jumping with excitement. 

They drove an hour until they arrived at the Santa Monica Pier. The bright lights from the carnival games and the massive size of the Ferris Wheel caught Link’s attention immediately. 

“Woah.”

“Pretty, huh? Come on! Let’s go!” They parked the bike near the front entrance and locked their helmets into the side pouch and headed onto the boardwalk. 

Ringing bells, laughing and squealing children, and the ocean waves made a cacophony of noise that threatened to overwhelm Link. Children with sticky hands and ice cream covered faces bumped into him and parents brushed past him chasing their little ones. Yells of “Winner! WINNER!” were echoing in his head. Rhett looked over at Link and upon noticing his breath quickening, he looked around before hooking their pinkies together. A touch hidden from anyone who wasn’t looking closely. 

The world slowed, the noise calmed to a dull buzz. Link looked over at Rhett’s grounding gaze and smiled. 

“I got you,” Rhett said. Link squeezed their fingers together a moment longer before they separated. “Wanna get some food?” 

“Yeah.” Link’s empty stomach loved the idea even more than he did. Rhett walked over to a random food stand and handed Link a Coke and then proceeded to order them two hot dogs “Kansas City style”.

“Can I pay?” Link’s voice was small. 

Rhett was surprised, “It’s ok, I got it Lin-“

“Please?” Rhett looked into Link’s sad blue eyes. “I worked a few days last week at the bar. I have money right now…. I’d like to pay for us.”

Rhett’s confused face softened, “You sure?” Link nodded. “Then, of course.” Link smiled and pulled out some crumpled cash from his jeans. They walked away from the stand and Link was staring at their dinner.

“There an  _ actual _ hot dog underneath all that?” The sausage was covered in onion, piles of mustard, and… something else.

“Just eat! Come on, ya gotta trust me! I ate your shake concoction, you gotta eat my hot dog!” Link choked on his soda, spitting it back into the cup as he coughed. 

“You ok?” Rhett patted his back.

“Yeah,” Link rasped.

“It’s good. Promise!” Link smelled the sour hot dog and made a face.

“I don’t think I’ll like it.”

“Won’t know til you try.” Rhett gave Link a telling wink that made Link blush. He shoved the hot dog in his mouth to distract from his red cheeks.

“I don’t think… oh….” Link’s face morphed into an expression of surprise. The sour taste of the sauerkraut, mustard, and Swiss cheese… worked together? It tasted different, but good. Link went in for another big bite. 

“Pace yourself, old man,” Rhett chuckled before diving into his own meal. 

They finished their food quickly and leisurely walked up and down the pier, peering in at the various gaming booths. 

“Looka that strong young man there!!” The boy’s heads whipped to the loud bark. “Come on son, ring the bell, get a prize!!” 

Rhett shook his head, “No, no. I’m just-“

“What? You afraid, McLaughlin?” Link challenged. Rhett’s head whipped to Link. He smirked, his face full of determination. The bearded man whipped off his jacket and threw it at Link. 

“I’ll show you afraid.” He shoved a few bills at the attendant and grabbed the mallet and slammed with all his might. The bell nearly broke. Link’s pants tightened as he watched Rhett’s lean muscles flex in strength and ring the bell. He hid his blush again for the umpteenth time that evening. 

“Woah! Winner! Any prize ya want young man!” 

“The bear.” Rhett pointed to a small, red bear near the bottom of the display. The man happily grabbed it and handed it to Rhett. 

“Come on, Link.” Links mouth was open and Rhett had to pull him away from the stand. “Let’s go on the Ferris Wheel.”

———

“Two, please.” Rhett handed a few dollars to the underpaid ride operator. “Come on.” The two men walked into the rocking bench and pulled the lap bar over themselves. Link silently reached over and squeezed Rhett’s hand as the Ferris Wheel started to slowly rotate as new passengers were being added. “You ain’t afraid of heights are ya?” 

“No… not very.” 

“Good, cause when you get to the top, you can see over the ocean. You’ll love it. It’s beautiful.” Rhett squeezed Link’s hand in his. 

The two sat in comfortable silence until they reached the top. They looked over the horizon and intook simultaneous breaths. The moonlight made the water twinkle and dance and the crashing of the waves a poetic song. 

“This is really beautiful.” Link was in awe.

“I didn’t build it up too much, did I?” Rhett giggled.

“No…” 

“Good cause-”

Link interrupted and blurted out, “Can I kiss you?”

Rhett gasped and then shifted to face the brunette, “Thought you’d never ask.” Rhett grabbed for Link’s stubbly cheeks and kissed him deep and passionate. They let loose tiny whimpers and hums of encouragement. As they continued to gently suck and massage their tongues together, they could feel the metal gears of the decades-old Ferris Wheel groan. Too soon the ride was moving and the men broke apart. They arrived at the exit, but Rhett was digging into his pocket. 

He addressed the ride operator, “Can we uh… can we get stuck up there… just for a minute?”

The attendant’s brow furrowed and his lip curled as he looked back and forth at the two men, “I dunno man.” Rhett handed him a five, the attendant looked around and nodded. “Ok.” 

Link was blushing, “Rhett, he’s gonna think-“

“Let ‘im.” Rhett wasn’t hiding his moon eyes as the wheel climbed to the top and came creaking to a stop. The air seemed thick with tension and filled with high emotion as the men stared at each other. Link’s mouth was dry and he knew something was about to happen.

“Link. I wanted to… I wanted to tell you…” Rhett surged across to capture Link’s lips, seemingly unable to continue until he had made the contact. “I love you, Link. God, I love you so much.” He continued to assault Link with kisses, not waiting for a reply. He spoke in between breaths, “You don’t have to say anything, I just needed you to know.” Link was stiff with shock and stiff… in other ways. 

“Rhett I….” the wheel was once again moving and the two men left on shaky legs. Link couldn’t breathe, he needed to get away from the crowds. “Can we take a walk, Rhett?” 

Rhett smiled softly, “Sure, Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this version of the boys. Thanks for reading everyone.


	11. Life guard on duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link responds to Rhett’s declaration of love.

They walked about a quarter of a mile away from the pier until the lights and noise quieted to nothing, Rhett still held the small red bear in his hand. The other held his shoes, their bare feet sinking in the sand. Link carried his boots under his arm, he clutched them close and didn’t speak at all.

Rhett spoke up after a few minutes, “You don’t have to say it back, Link. I… I just couldn’t hold it in anymore.” Link remained quiet and stared forward. Rhett cleared his throat and tried to hide his defeated sigh. They passed a covered lifeguard station. Link climbed the ladder, silently requesting that Rhett follow. 

“Link…” the insecurity in Rhett’s voice was crystal clear, but Rhett followed Link into the raised wooden shack. The two men turned around in the tight space. Link taking a seat in the chair and hanging his head down between his knees, letting his boots drop to the floor.

“Rhett… I don’t know what this is… I don’t know what we are… I don’t know why I feel like I do about you…” Rhett shifted, not exactly thrilled by Link’s tone, and scared that he might have lost everything because he shared his feelings before Link was ready to hear them.

“It’s ok, Link. I don’t expec-“ Link’s hand reached out and pulled Rhett onto his lap. He buried his head into Rhett’s chest and his breathing sped up. 

He looked up at Rhett with tears in his eyes, “All I know is… I love you, too. I’m sure of it.” 

“Oh my god.” Rhett twisted and kissed Link with such force it nearly made his lip bleed. His loafers and the stuffed bear dropped to the floor as Rhett stood to straddle Link on the uncomfortable chair. “Oh god, Link. I love you, I love you so much.” Rhett wasted no time in grinding his hips against Link’s causing the man beneath him to groan. Link had never seen Rhett so lost in ecstasy. He was shamelessly moaning and gyrating in his lap. Link was positively intoxicated with it. 

“Fuck, Rhett…wanna… wanna touch you.” Within seconds, Rhett ripped open his chinos, and yanked his cock out. 

“Touch me, touch me, please, please, please… Fuck!!” Link loved to hear the profanity that escaped his new love’s mouth. He grasped Rhett firmly and stroked him how he himself liked it. How he touched himself the other day, whilst fantasizing of this exact moment. Rhett’s eyes were squeezed shut as he panted, “Fuck, Link!” Link moved fast, under this trance of eroticism, staring at Rhett’s flared nostrils, his red face, his open mouth… 

“Open your eyes. Look at me.” Rhett opened his eyes and his desperate gaze met Link’s. Link squeezed and doubled his pace. After a minute of the desperate stroking, Rhett was already close. “Rhett. Look at me,” Link commanded.

“Fuck! Shit! I’m gonna cum, Link!!” he shouted, his panting loud and overwhelming in the small space. “Tell me you love me,” Rhett pled, nearly in tears.

“I love you, Rh-”

“LINK!” Rhett roared. He panted high and whiny through his release. Link continued to pump him as Rhett shot thick white ropes between them and continued to fuck Link’s hand chanting, “Oh god… oh god… love you… love you….” 

Rhett’s head rested on Link’s shoulder as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal. 

“This has been the best night of my life.” Rhett was out of breath. He looked up into Link’s hooded eyes, “I can’t believe that… that you love me.” 

Link chuckled and groaned. “Get off me, ya big giant.” Rhett stood and descended the ladder, grabbing his shoes along the way. “Your bear!” Link held the animal up and smiled. 

“Keep him safe for me?” Rhett requested. Link held him to his chest. 

“Yeah ok….” 

They walked hand in hand back to the pier but stopped a few hundred years away. Rhett pulled on Link’s arm. 

“You sure I can’t…” he traced over Link’s bulge. “...help with this?” Link shivered. 

“Yeah… getting to see you when you... it was everything. Next time…” 

Rhett smiled and nodded, “Next time.” 

Link drove the hour home, Rhett holding him closer than ever before. It was late into the am by the time Rhett was dropped off. They whispered their goodbyes. Their lips millimeters apart.

“Gonna have to put in extra time for the team this week…  _ someone  _ had been making me shirk my coaching duties…” He bit at Link’s neck. Link weaved his fingers into the blonde curls and tugged. 

“I haven’t  _ made _ you do anything…”

“Yeah you’re right….” Rhett suckled Link’s adam’s apple. 

“Fuck… Rhett…” Rhett released his hold. 

He took a grounding breath, “I should go….I’ll call you in a couple days, ok? I think it might be fun to go camping or something next week, just us?”

“Yeah. I like that....” Link grabbed Rhett’s hips and squeezed. 

“I love you, Link.” 

“I love you, Rhett.” Link kissed him softly one more time. “Couple days?”

“Yeah. Talk to you soon, baby.”

“Oh wow… always call me that, ok?”

“Ok, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Tuesday my lovelies! ❤️❤️


	12. Two cartons later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Rhett, and Link has another conversation with Mr. McLaughlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s in the tags, but be aware of some hateful, homophobic language in this chapter.

Link had not heard from Rhett in 8 days. He had nearly smoked through an entire carton of cigarettes during that time. On Saturday Link waited at the car show for hours, having not heard from Rhett the previous 6 days. He couldn’t exactly show up at his house… not when he ran the risk of running into Rhett’s parents. He could call the school? But today was Saturday… and what would he say?

“Where the hell you been man?” Matt walked up to the chain smoking greaser.

“Yeah, you look like shit,” Buddy added. 

“Shut up, guys.” Link lit up another cigarette.

“Just surprised to see you here, that’s all. You haven’t shown up here for weeks. And what the hell happened to your bike, man?” 

Link didn’t even make eye contact, “Need a swing arm. Bike tipped.”

“I ain’t paying for it.” Matt was cold.

“I didn’t ask you to?” Link looked at the two men, confused. “I haven’t borrowed money from you in years, man.”

“Ask your ‘friend’ to buy it.” Buddy’s voice was mean and dripping with sarcasm. “He probably has money. Daddy’s money.” 

“What are you talking about?” Link’s eyes squinted.

“You should stay away from that Rhett guy, Link. People are… talkin’.” Matt warned.

Link stood paralyzed, “They are?” 

“Yeah. Tell him to fuck off, man,” Buddy spat.

“ _ You _ fuck off.” Link suddenly stood. 

“Oh my god… it’s true.” Matt backed away and grabbed Buddy and retreated immediately. “You better watch your back now, you fucking fa-”

“Fuck you!” Link ran after the men and tackled Matt the the ground. They struggled and shoved at each other before Buddy pulled Rhett off and Matt kicked him in the stomach and spat in his face. 

“You just made a huge fucking mistake,” Matt threatened ominously. The men stalked away. Link held his stomach and collapsed in the parking lot, unsuccessfully fighting back tears. He wasn’t crying from the pain. Not the physical pain anyway. His hands shook as he wiped away the fast falling tears from his cheeks. He felt like a little boy who had just been caught doing something he shouldn’t, and felt the guilt and dread of impending punishment.

Link was struck with the ancient echo of his father’s booming tenor, calling Link “a sorry excuse for a man”, “a prissy princess”, and when he was feeling more evil than usual- “a fucking fag”.

When Link’s mother died, with no buffer to stop him, the verbal paternal abuse became physical. His father would slap Link across his face in an attempt to humiliate the young boy whenever he “stepped out of line”. It worked. Link was a cold, confused, and incredibly fearful teenager. It didn’t take long for Link to conclude that his best course of action was to run away from home at the tender age of sixteen. But after three months on the street, he was forced to come crawling back and his father’s reign of terror plagued him until he decided to kick Link out of the house on the eve of his 20th birthday. 

Link wept openly in the parking lot.

—————

Another 48 hours passed and Link was practically pulling his hair out. He called Jordan. 

“Hey. Jordan, it’s Link.” 

“Hey man. You sound terrible. Everything ok? What’s going on?”

“Have you heard from Rhett?”

“No. Haven’t seen him for a while.” Link sighed so heavily, that Jordan could hear it through the phone. “Everything ok? You sound upset?”

“I…”

“What’s wrong?”

Link took a deep breath and shook his head, “Nothing. Lemme know if you hear from him, ok?” 

“Ok, call me if you need me alright?”

Link hung up the phone and held the red bear to his chest, crying softly.

—————

Link had not slept at all the previous night, when his phone rang early Tuesday morning, he nearly broke an arm trying to answer it. 

“Hello??”

“Rhett is in the hospital.” He recognized the voice. It was Rhett’s father.  _ How did he find my number? _ Link couldn’t feel his legs.

“Wha.. what?” 

“Yeah. I’m not surprised he didn’t tell you. We’re about to head home now so don’t bother showing up. And don’t tell him I called you.”

“He… What happened?” 

“He went in to some back alley mechanics asking about some fuckin motorcycle part.”

Link was so confused. Why on earth would Rhett want a motorcycle part? 

Oh god. The swing arm. 

_ He was trying to buy me a new swing arm… _

“They recognized him. Said they saw you two making out like goddamn perverts at the pier. Nearly kicked his teeth in. He’s been here for two days.”

Link was distraught, “I had no idea.”

“Of course you didn't. You gays are all the same. Selfish, self-centered-“

“Sir, I-”

“I fucking  _ told you _ this would happen. And you didn’t listen. Next time, he’s not gonna be in the hospital, he’s gonna be in the goddamn morgue.”

Flashes of Rhett’s bellowing laugh, his sweet smirk, messy blonde curls, and his beautiful hands flashed across Link’s mind. Before being snuffed out.... His warm embrace, his soft lips, his scratchy beard, his stunning green eyes. All overtaken by darkness. By an emptiness. By a lack of life. Link’s heart splintered.

Link couldn’t live with himself if his actions had caused Rhett pain. 

Rhett could find someone else. Someone who wasn’t… a danger to him.

Rhett’s father’s venomous voice broke through his thoughts, “I know he’ll call you tonight. Break. It. Off. Or I will break  _ you _ , boy.” 

Link’s throat constricted as he squeaked out, “Yessir.”

————

Link’s phone rang, and he answered it on the first ring, “H-Hello?”

“Link!” 

Link nearly wept at the sound of his voice, “Rhett?”

“I am so sorry I didn’t call this week. Work has been so crazy! I feel awful. But I promise I’ll make it up to you this weekend.”

He sounded so… normal? He didn’t sound like he had just been in the hospital… Could his father have been lying? 

“Link?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” 

“Oh, you still wanna go camping? We can leave Friday night? I have a place in mind about an hour and a half away. I think you’ll like it.” Rhett’s voice danced with excitement.

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Are you ok, baby? You sound upset. I mean it, I’m so sorry I didn’t call-“

“I’m fine. I’ll see you Friday.”

“Ok, bye baby. I love you so much.” 

“I love you.”

Link slammed the phone on the receiver and clutched his chest. He couldn’t breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! I know!! 😭😭😭


	13. No need for luggage when you have baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a very dark turn on the car ride to the campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooooo sorry. 😭😭  
I cried writing this chapter.

Rhett drove to Link’s house, bouncing in his seat the entire way over. He was positively giddy at the thought of getting to spend several days alone with Link. To sleep next to him, to see him by firelight, to skinny dip...

Link boots scraped the sidewalk as he dragged his feet over to the convertible. He looked positively miserable. 

_ Does he not want to go camping? Was he upset that I didn’t call?  _

“Hey baby… where’s all your stuff?” Rhett asked.

“Don’t need it.” Link’s voice sound tore up.

“Oh… ok, we can share my things, that’s ok.”

Link slumped in the seat. Rhett looked at Link expectantly.

“Can I have a kiss? I’ve really missed you.” Link turned in an instant and kissed Rhett as if it would be the last time… 

Rhett groaned and winced, “Ow.” Link removed his hands immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” Link asked, fearing the answer.

“Nothing... I… fell running around at practice the other day. Hit my face. Just hurts a little.” 

“Are you lying to me?” Link’s chest caved in as Rhett’s eyes went wide.

“Wha…” 

“Did you get beat up?” 

_ Please. Let it be a lie. Please.  _

Rhett’s expression darkened, “How’d you know about that?”

_ No _ . 

“Someone… at the diner… talked… talked about it.” Link lied. “She was a nurse I think…”

_ Mr. McLaughlin was telling the truth.  _

Rhett straightened up and said with confidence, “S’fine. I’m fine now.”

“Rhett, were you gonna tell me?” Link sounded positively devastated.

“I didn’t want you to worry. I’m ok now.” Rhett pet his face in comfort. Link twisted his face away. 

“Let’s just go….” Link whispered. Rhett’s brow was furrowed, but he nodded.

“Ok, darlin’... we’ll talk about it when we get to the campsite, ok? I wanna talk about a couple things, actually.” Rhett put the car in gear and drove off. 

10 minutes had passed and Link was going to be sick. He had to get out of this car. His throat closed and his stomach twisted at the thought of this being the last time he would ever seen his… soulmate? Ever again. Because Link knew that this was it for him. Something burned inside him that would never burn for anyone else. But that fire would kill the one thing he loved. Rhett.

“Pull over.”

“What?” 

“Pull. Over.” Link’s voice broke.

“What’s wrong? Are you o-”

“Pull over!!” Rhett veered to the shoulder of the abandoned road and put the car in park. 

“Link? What’s wrong?? Are you ok?”

Link’s voice shook as he made his final request, “Will you hold me, Rhett?”

“Now? Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I just… I just need you to hold me. Please.”

“Yeah, of course. Come here.” He collected Link into his arms and rested his chin on Link’s head. “You scared me, baby. Just relax, ok? We’re gonna have such a great weekend. I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

Link silently wept. He committed everything to memory, his woodsy smell, the rise and fall of his chest, the freckle pattern on his arms… but Rhett started to pull away. 

_ No. Not yet.  _

“Wait.” Link tried to hide the pain in his voice.

“What? Are you ok?” Rhett sounded concerned.

“Just… let’s stay like this for a couple more minutes?” Rhett smiled and kissed the top of Link’s head. 

“Sure, darlin.” 

Link’s heart was fracturing. He couldn’t leave this. Rhett was so good to him, this felt so right. But he had to leave. Link would love him straight to an early grave.

“Rhett,” Link sobbed. 

“Woah, woah, hey. What’s … what happened?”

“I c-c-can’t do this anymore.” 

“Do what?”

“I can’t s-s-see you anymore.” Rhett's entire body locked. His breathing was labored as he processed the statement. 

“What? No. No...no, Link. What happened? What are you talking about?”

“I can’t be with you.”

“Wha… Yes. Yes you can. What the hell happened?? Why are you saying this?”

“Let me go, Rhett.” 

Rhett constricted his arms hard, “No. Tell me what happened.”

“Let me go! Stop fighting this!” 

“No! Link, I can’t… I can’t… I don’t understand.”

“Rhett!”

“Link! Don’t…. you can’t leave me.” 

“Rhett st-stop!” Link’s entire body shook as he tried to pull himself from Rhett’s grasp. He envisioned Rhett’s body covered in blood, beaten to death in the street. He couldn’t breathe. He had to leave. Now. “Let me go!!” Rhett finally released Link. Link’s hair was wild, his face beet red, tears staining the collar of his white tee. He stumbled out of the car. “We can’t.” Rhett ran out after him and collapsed to the ground in front of him.

“Link… please.” Rhett was whimpering and on his knees begging, tears flying from his eyes. “I love you.” 

Link broke. He closed his eyes and pretended he was somebody else. Someone who was strong enough to break Rhett’s heart to save his life. 

He was cold and spoke with a poison that might as well have killed them both, “I don’t love you.” Rhett's eyes flashed with a pain of a thousand deaths. 

“Link… no. You don’t mean that…. I know you. I know you love me, too.” 

_ ‘Next time he’ll be in the goddamn morgue.’ _

“No. I don’t.”

“Link, please. Don’t leave me.” Link turned and walked away. He left Rhett, wailing to the sky. His brain shut off. His heart shriveled to nothing. Link wanted to die. He had no reason to live any more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story’s not over yet!!   
Next chapter up on Saturday!


	14. Chilled to the bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of failed camping trip. Link makes a decision. But so does Rhett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags. Added “suicidal thoughts/actions” last week. Message me on Tumblr if you need a summary of this chapter. 😘 @criminalmind1927
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline:   
1-800-273-8255

Link went home and grabbed his helmet, before realizing it’s futility and throwing it to the ground. He grabbed another pack of cigarettes… and the red stuffed bear. He shoved them into his jacket and said goodbye to his room, goodbye to the second hand arm chair, goodbye to the house… 

He sped to the canyon as the skies clouded over, as if they knew what Link was planning to do. Link wept openly as he drove, his world had crumbled around him and he didn’t care anymore. He eyed the edge of the mountain, wiping the hot tears from his eyes, clutching the red bear, regretting everything and nothing. Preparing to not care either way. But something held him back. 

_ Rhett thinks that I don’t love him.  _

That thought scared him more than death. And held him back from his launch into the abyss. 

_ He wouldn’t have let me leave if I told him the truth.  _

_ But he shouldn’t live thinking that he wasn’t enough for me.  _

“Fuck.” Link turned his bike around and headed to Rhett’s. Delaying his suicide, to make one last stop.

Link might die anyway before he made it back to the cliff’s edge with the way the rain was coming down now. The roads were slippery and visibility was low. But this was too important to delay. Link was running out of time. He sped down the dangerous roads and by the grace of god, made it to Rhett’s house. It must’ve been 3 am, and the sound of the engine echoed in the quiet neighborhood.

Rhett opened his front door before Link even had a chance to shut his engine off. He stood tall in the doorway, backlit. Link was unable to see his face or read any expressions. He parked the bike haphazardly and took a few steps towards the open door. Link’s dark hair fell in his eyes as the rain relentlessly pounded.

“I lied,” Link said simply.

“What?”

“I love you.” Rhett stood stunned. “Your father was the one who told me that you were attacked. He told me I was gonna get you killed. And he was right.” 

“Link….”

“I couldn’t… I just needed you to know before I… I love you, Rhett. And I’m sorry.”

“Link….”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Get inside.”

”No. Too dangerous. Got somewhere to be anyway.” Rhett charged forward and flung Link over his shoulder and ran him inside ignoring his yelled protests. He plopped him down and shut and locked the front door and blocked it with his body.

“Rhett. Please. This is…” Link bit his lip hard. “This is killing me. I can’t put you in danger like this…please. I have to go. I have to leave you alo-”

“Do you wanna know what I wanted to talk about?”

“Rhett, Stop. I already-”

“I know who beat me up.”

“Rhett, I have to g-”

“It was your friends.” 

Link was still. He covered his mouth, “Oh my god.”

“They came from behind and jumped me, but I knew it was them. I saw a bit before they-”

“Oh my god, this is all my fault… your dad was right. You’re gonna die and it’s all my fa-”

“Link. I think… I think my dad was  _ there _ . I saw his car… I think he, I dunno, ‘arranged it’. Paid those guys to scare me.”

“Why… why would he do that?” Link was in disbelief.

“My dad… he hates me, Link. Told me I deserved it. Thinks my being gay is a lewd lifestyle that you were luring me into.”

“Rhett…”

“My boxes are packed. I’m moving out. I was gonna ask you to come with me.”

“What? You’d… What?” This was too much information all at once.

“I love you, Charles Neal. I would die for you. Without question. I was going to ask you to be with me. For as long as we were alive.

Link collapsed to the ground, overwhelmed by everything. Emotion, circumstance, what he had nearly done… or undone. Rhett held him close and shushed his tears. 

Rhett’s back was against the foot of the couch, as he rocked his love on the soft carpeted floor, “I’m here. It’s ok. We’re ok, now.” Link clawed up to Rhett’s lips and cried into his kisses. Rhett kissed him softly, and comforted him until he stopped weeping, wiping away his tears. Link finally realized the setting of their embrace and he looked around with caution.

He whispered, “Your parents?”

“They’re in Palm Springs til Monday. I’m leaving tonight.”

“Oh….”

“You comin?” 

“Yeah.”

Rhett grabbed Link’s wet shirt and pulled the soaked man to his lips. Link’s eyebrows furrowed in intense focus as his hands flew up to grab at the blonde curls. 

Their kiss was sloppy and full of tongue, as the men grunted and moaned and pulled at each other’s clothes. Rhett peeled the wet tee off of Link first, tossing it uncaring to the carpeted floor. Screw his parents, they could afford new carpet. He went for Link’s belt, struggling for grip on the wet metal. 

“Damn.” He laughed. “You’re wet. I think I need a towel. Can we… let’s go to my room?”

“Uh huh.” Rhett grabbed for Link’s hand and walked him down the hallway to his bedroom. 

He clearly wasn’t expecting company, boxes and a mess of clothes and books were laying across every surface. He grabbed a laundry basket and threw the scattered and strewn items into it and shoved it under his bed. By the time Rhett turned back to Link, his lips were blue and he was shivering. 

“Oh my god, you’re shaking- we gotta get you warm.”

Link’s teeth chattered, the adrenaline of the moment wearing off and his body temperature plummeting, “I’m-m-m o-k-k-kay…”

“Like hell you are, come on.” 

He led him to the master bathroom and cranked on the hot water in the shower, steam filled the small room immediately. The men stood still for a second, the sound of the running water mixing with the pitter-patter of rain just outside. Rhett cleared his throat as Link took off his boots.

“Um… you can use what you want…soap’s there... towels are there.” He pointed. “And um… when you’re all warmed up we can-”

“R-Rhett.” Rhett looked up. Link’s body was still shaking, he couldn’t help himself as he rubbed Link’s arms, trying to warm him with friction.

“Yeah?”

“W-w-will you st-st-stay?” Rhett's hands stopped moving.

“You mean like…”

“Will you sh-sh-shower with m-m-me?

Rhett inhaled sharply and swallowed. He tried to form words but when none came, he settled on nodding. Link’s fingertips touched Rhett’s lower abdomen as he pulled Rhett’s sweater off above his head, his eyes glued to the tall figure in front of him. He traced his fingertips down the tan chest. The tickling touch causing goosebumps. He went for Rhett’s belt, but he was so cold the shaking in his hands prevented him from achieving his goal.

“G-g-guess I’m colder than I th-th-thought.”

“Geez, here….” he unbuckled his own and belt and went for Link’s. “This ok?” Link nodded. Rhett unbuckled the belt, leaving the rest to Link. Link slowly pushed down his pants, revealing himself to Rhett, his body was covered in goosebumps, but he was still a sight to behold. 

Broad shoulders, flat stomach... his muscles compact and strong. Rhett let his eyes go to his cock. It was half hard and hung heavy in between his legs. Rhett stopped breathing and looked up to Link, the kind blue eyes encouraging. 

He nodded,  _ Your turn. _

Rhett was quicker in his removal, his excitement getting the most of him. His  _ excitement _ was also immediately obvious. The men stood in the fluorescent lights, naked and exposed, submitting to the other in every way. 

Rhett closed the distance and pressed their bodies together, “Let’s get you warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See- it was only angsty for one chapter! NOW ONTO SOME SMUTTY CHAPTERS!! 🔥🔥🔥


	15. Good, clean fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all smut. With a sprinkle of sweetness.

Rhett stepped into the shower and was met with a very wet Link. Rhett’s cock twitched. He finished stepping all the way in and closed the curtain behind him. Rhett kept stepping forward until he was half under the spray of water, completely flush with Link. 

But Link made a face and pushed Rhett away to arm's length and twisted the taller man’s body around. Rhett’s back was marred with healing bruises. 

Link’s hands raked over the discolored skin as he cried, “God… I’m… I’m so sorry baby…” Rhett twisted himself around again and held Link’s hands.

“Stop. It’s over. It’s done. I’m ok. We’re ok.” He kissed Link’s hands tenderly and he grabbed for the bar of soap. “Here.” 

He lathered up some suds and began to soap up Link’s body. Link stayed pliant and let Rhett rub and massage his entire body. The shakes and shivers were gone and Link let himself fully relax under Rhett’s touch. He completely trusted the taller man and allowed himself to mentally check out and just feel. Rhett was washing around Link’s hip bones, his thumbs rubbing the V above Link’s now fully erect member. Link finally let loose a small moan. 

“Should I keep going?” Rhett asked. 

“Please….” Rhett ran his soapy hand up and down Link’s hard cock and Link cried out. Rhett stopped and looked at him with concern, but Link just shook his head “Sorry… sorry… don’t stop.” 

Rhett continued to stroke and pump. Link’s head fell back into the stream of water and he hummed and tried to keep the moans from sounding too obscene. Rhett’s eyes were drinking in the picture in front of him; Link’s mouth open, water cascading down his face, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down, sweet sounds emanating from his throat.

“Is this… does this feel good?” He asked unnecessarily. Link’s head righted itself as he gathered some suds from his body and began to pump Rhett with the lather.

“You tell me.”

“Oh, Jesus.” Both men’s heads fell forward and leaned against each other. Their eyes transfixed to the dual pumping.

“Rhett… I’m close.” Rhett slowed his pumping. 

He chuckled, “Then I gotta catch up.” 

“Or…” Link pulled away completely and got to his knees, letting the water rain over him. He soaked up Rhett’s member, his sac and swept his hand up to soap up all around his entrance. 

“Link!” His hands shout out to the scalp below him. His big blue eyes looked up and squinted to avoid the spray.

“Can I put my mouth on you?”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I wanna know what you taste like…”

“Fuck.”

“But I’ve never… um… I don’t know what… what you’re expecting, but….” his eyes were still half closed because of the water. Rhett went down to his knees and grabbed Link’s face and pulled their lips together. 

“Every single touch from you makes me feel like I’m about to pass out. I don’t expect anything from you. Except honesty.” 

“Huh?” Link looked to Rhett in question as he stroked his beard.

“I know I sound like a hypocrite, but we need to talk to each other, baby. No more secrets. Lemme know what you want, what is too much, when you wanna stop. Just… be open with me. And I’ll be open with you. I really... really care about this. I love you. I want you to feel comfortable.”

“I love you, too, Rhett.”

“So what do you wanna do, baby?” Rhett kissed Link’s neck, nearly impairing his ability to speak as he bit and suckled.

“I um….wanna put my mouth on your cock… and… I wanna lick you… your ass.” Rhett's eyes closed and he took a shuddering breath.

“I think I just came. What a filthy mouth you have, Charles.” He bit his neck hard. 

Link squealed, “Hey! I’m being honest here, don’t make me regret it!” Rhett raised his head and looked into Link’s vulnerable blue eyes. 

He brought his hands up to Link’s head and slowly kissed over each closed lid, the tip of his nose and pulled back to say, “I don’t want you to regret anything about this. Because I don’t.” He went in for a soft, wet kiss. “I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you. You looked like such a badass with your leather jacket, smoking a cigarette, and leaning on your bike. I had such a crush….” He sucked on Link’s nipples and massaged his arms, “But then I found out my badass doesn’t like scary movies, can’t hold his liquor, and he’s afraid of the germs in bowling shoes? Then I knew it was love...”

Link pulled the blonde man’s head up from his chest and kissed and sucked on his bottom lip. The two men still kneeled on the porcelain, trying to kiss each other and not drown. 

“I remember the first time I saw you. You and that stupid yellow sweater. You looked like… a big ear of corn…” The men giggled. “I felt something that day. It felt like… a day I’d remember forever.” 

“Baby…”

“Rhett?” Link interrupted.

“Yeah?”

“Can we get out of the shower now?”

“Yeah.”

Rhett turned off the running water and the men exited the shower, dripping into the tile floor. Rhett grabbed for the fluffy towel. He brought it between them and toweled off Link’s beautiful body. He had seen flashes of Link’s body in these last few weeks, held his cock in his hands, but now… Clean, bare… he was breathtaking. Rhett absentmindedly dropped the towel and ran his fingers through Link’s incredibly soft hair. 

“Oh wow… your hair…” he gave it a tug. “I love it like this…” 

“Really?”

“Oh yeah.” Rhett nuzzled around Links hair and neck, taking centering inhales and enveloping himself in this moment. “Love it so much... love _ you _ so much.” Their hard cocks touched and both men gasped. Link took the discarded towel and took his turn drying off Rhett and his long limbs. 

Link was on his knees, very near Rhett’s erection when he asked evenly, “Turn around, please.” Rhett’s breath hitched and he spun to face the sink, leaning his elbows on the counter, face looking at himself in the mirror. Link’s hands moved slow and deliberate over Rhett’s exposed ass. He manipulated the cheeks in front of him moving them around and squeezing. Rhett gripped the edge of the sink. He could feel Link’s breath inches away from where he wanted it most. 

Link’s wet mouth opened and he gave a long, wet lick from the edge of his balls up to his entrance. Rhett cried out. Link pulled away.

“Good?” 

“Again. Please. Please. Please…” Link gave the man what he wanted. Another lengthy lick, and another, and another… 

Both men were moaning loudly at this point, Link’s moans spurring Rhett into mindless pleasure, his cock hitting the cabinets in front of him, teasing him with tickling contact. Link stiffened his tongue and entered Rhett. 

“Fuck!” Rhett’s hands shot out and turned on the faucet. Link shot up, frightened by the sound. The men looked at the running water and laughed. 

“Scared the shit outta me,” Link chuckled.

“I’m sorry.” He shut the water off and grabbed Link’s smiling face. “When you went inside me… I couldn’t feel my legs,” he joked.

“Well get the feeling back into them. Because next it’s gonna be my cock.”

Rhett’s knees buckled.

“Are you sure? You’re ready?” Rhett pet his arms, and searched his face for hesitantly. 

“I am. I want you so much. I wanna feel you.” Link leaned into Rhett, staring at his lips.

“I love you, Link.” 

“I love you. Let me show you how much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has a couple more chapters to go, but don’t worry, there’s still more story to be told!


	16. Making love and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make use of the empty house, and Link confesses something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is posted on Friday!

They walked hand in hand back to Rhett’s bedroom, stealing kisses as they made their way through the hallways. 

“Bend over,” Link requested. “I wanna taste you some more. Wanna make your legs numb again,” he smirked. Rhett glanced to the bed before setting his elbows of his bedside table- the mattress seemed too low. “No, on the bed.” Rhett moved to the mattress and tipped even further down, his ass completely and utterly exposed to Link’s gaze.

Link took a moment before diving in again with a stiff tongue, trying to open Rhett up with his ministrations. Rhett was just trying to keep upright. Tingles and pinpricks were stabbing him with delicious pokes up and down his arms and legs. He was panting so hard, he thought he might pass out. 

“Link…” his voice was weak. Link pushed him to the bed and flipped him over and began attacking his neck with bites. 

“Want you so bad…” 

“I’m ready, Link. I want you, baby.” 

Link kissed down Rhett’s soft belly and sat back on his knees. He spit onto his fingertips and lubed up the end of his cock. 

“Hold your legs.” Rhett held himself behind his knees, unashamed and so horny he might combust. 

“Please…” was all he could articulate. 

“Yes, baby.” Link lined up and pushed slowly. Now Rhett might really pass out. Spots colored the edge of his vision as he tried to relax. “Fuck…” Link whispered.

“Slow… slow baby…” Link stalled his movements and covered Rhett’s face and neck with kisses. 

“You’re so beautiful, Rhett.” Rhett began to stroke his own cock while drowning in those ocean blue eyes. Link moved Rhett’s hand away gently and gave it a kiss. “That’s my job.” He took over stroking Rhett and began to move his hips again. 

“Fuck, that’s it.” Rhett was in heaven, the combination of the two sensations creating a perfect storm of pleasure deep in his belly. 

“That’s it?” Link asked as he punctuated his question with a deep thrust. 

Rhett moaned out, “Yeeeeah, don’t stop….feels so good. So perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” Link continued to thrust. He could feel Rhett’s cock pulse on his hand. “I want you to cum, love. Can you cum for me?” 

“Yeah! Yeah! I’ll cum for you! Fuck!” Link sped up his hand and deepened his thrusts until he was hitting Rhett at his deepest point. “You gonna cum, too? I want you to cum with me…” 

“Fuck! Yeah, I’m gonna cum, wanna cum in you, fill you… Make you mine!”

“I’m yours, I’m yours, LINK!!” Rhett came inbetween them and Link could feel his insides squeezing with his release. He looked at Rhett’s face. His red cheeks, his open mouth, his beautiful eyes pleading for… something. 

“I love you…” Link supplied and thrust and thrust and came deep inside the love of his life. 

They lay sweaty, hair still wet from their shower, holding each other closer than they thought possible. They melted into each other and sighed deep.

“M’still cold.” Link mumbled into Rhett’s chest. Rhett reached under the bed, grabbed an athletic sweater, and laid it on Link’s chest. He sat up and slipped it on and slipped back into Rhett’s arms and the two fell into a deep sleep.

———

“Whatcha lookin at?” Link asked.

“You.” Link hid his sleepy smile from Rhett’s penetrative gaze. “Ya look good in my clothes, Neal. Makes me feel a certain way.”

“What way is that, McLaughlin?”

“Like you’re mine. And I’m yours. Feels really nice.” Rhett reached across and pulled Link to his body as he nuzzled his face into Link’s neck. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” Link held Rhett close, cursing himself when he heard Rhett wince when he pressed his hands against his bruised back. “Rhett?” 

“Baby?”

He pulled back to look at Rhett as he asked, “Aren’t you scared?” Links voice was watery, full of deep concern for his lover. Link looked so small like this. His hair soft and falling over his eyes, swimming in Rhett’s oversized clothes, and tears prickling the back of his eyes.

“Come here.” Rhett pulled Link into his arms once again and kissed the top of his head. “Yes. I'm scared. Not scared of this. Not scared of my feelings. Scared of… everything else. The close-minded people of this town. But they don’t scare me enough to pretend that we aren’t together now. We’re gonna leave this place behind, and all the ignorance with it.”

“I was gonna kill myself.”

Rhett inhaled sharply, he went ghostly pale, “Link.” 

“You asked for honesty. I wanna give it to you. Listen. Please?” Rhett nodded. “I was gonna drive off the canyon. I couldn’t live with myself after I broke your heart. But I had no choice. I thought I was killing you…” Rhett was floored. He was so angry and scared that it manifested in hot tears rolling out of his eyes at a rapid pace. Link continued, “But I needed you to know that I loved you. I couldn’t… I couldn’t… leave you… without telling you.”

Rhett was breathing fast and his face was red as he jumped up and exploded, “Goddamn you, Link!”

“What? Rhett…” Link’s eyebrows were scrunched in confusion. 

“Link, what if you hadn’t come here?? What if you had just drove… “ His hand flew up to cover his mouth. Rhett swallowed, the words wedged in his throat. “My dad… he… you could’ve been…. You can’t! I can’t…” Rhett had jumped back into his bed, into Link’s arms. He was sobbing and clutching Link, fingernails pressing into skin, willing those thoughts away.

“I’m here. I’m here, baby.” Link cooed as it was now his turn to comfort his love. Rhett’s red rimmed eyes looked up at Link. 

“I can’t lose you twice. Once was too much for one lifetime.” 

“You won’t. I’m so sorry.”

“You should be.”

“I am.” The two men held each other, the air heavy and weighty with sadness and desperation. But with every caress, every soft peck of lips, with every deep breath, the atmosphere lightened. 

Link squeezed Rhett and spoke soft, “You said earlier.. that you wanted to ask me something…”

“Did I?”

“Something about... being together forever?”

“You’re right, I did say that…” Rhett was smiling, enjoying hearing Link lead the questioning. 

“You… you could still ask…”

“Yeah?”

Link nodded, “I’m feeling good about your possibilities for a yes…” Rhett smiled and stood. Link sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Rhett knelt by the side of the bed and took Link’s hands in his. 

“Link, will you be with me? Be my… husband? If not in name, in practice? I can’t live without you, darlin’. Please.” Link pulled him up and back into the bed until Rhett’s body covered his own. 

“Yes.” He kissed Rhett with aching tenderness. “You are it for me, Rhett. You make me feel deeper and more intense than anyone or anything ever has.”

“Does that mean you love me more than your Harley?” 

“Well, let’s not get crazy, here.” Rhett gave him a playful slap. Link grabbed the offending wrist and kissed the fingers attached. “I’d scrap it tomorrow if you asked me to.”

“Never, love. You love it.” 

“I love you.” Link sucked a digit into his mouth and began to fellatiate it. Rhett’s eyes rolled back and his hips twitched forward.

“Are you… could you go again?”

“With you? Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean IT COULD end here...  
But what’s the fun in that? 😈😈


	17. Let the bodies hit the...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just like the end of every horror movie ever made... we FINALLY think our characters are safe... but we were wrong... because the film still has 15 min left... 😈😈😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple more twists and turns before we say goodbye to this story.

The boys spent the next day and a half packing up Rhett’s belongings. The entire process should’ve only taken a few hours, but the boys kept getting ... distracted. 

4 blow jobs, 2 hand jobs, 2 showers, and 3 rounds of sex later; after 48 hours, Rhett was finally packed. 

They loaded the boxes into Rhett’s convertible and Rhett gave one last look at the house. Link grabbed his hand and kissed his shoulder. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah. A little sad, but… I can’t stay here.” Link gave his shoulder another small kiss. “Let’s go pack up your things, baby.” 

“I should go alone,” Link stated. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because I own 5 shirts, 5 socks, 5 pairs of underwear, two pairs of jeans, one helmet and one leather jacket. And I’m wearing most of them.” 

“I stopped listening after underwear….”

“Exactly!” Link tickled Rhett’s sides. “It’ll take me 15 min and I can’t resist your sexy body in an enclosed space and we need to get driving tonight so you can make that interview tomorrow morning.” 

Rhett had called last week and lined up a few interviews with Southern California colleges looking for assistant football or basketball coaches. 

Link gave Rhett an Eskimo kiss. “I’ll take my bike over and I’ll meet you at the diner and we can have a farewell milkshake, ok? Say goodbye to this town forever?” 

“Ok, baby.” 

————

Rhett was famished after so much “physical activity” over the weekend. He ordered for the two of them- burgers, fries, pie, Coke, and chocolate and peanut milkshakes which he promptly mixed together. 

He hoped Link would recognize the meal. 

The waitress dropped off the food and looked to the empty side of the booth, “You gonna get help with all this food?” 

“I am.” Rhett smiled wide and sipped his Coke. 

“You have a beautiful smile. I hope the lady you’re bringing knows that smile.”

“He does. The smile’s for him.” Fuck it, let the whole town know. They were leaving anyway. 

The waitress ‘Stevie’, or so her nametag said, smiled wide and bent down to whisper, “Even better.” Rhett’s smile could’ve cracked his face open, but the beautiful feeling was interrupted as it was replaced with an uneasy prickling sensation at the back of his neck… Fear. He turned his head slowly to scan his surroundings. 

“Hey… lookie who it is…” Rhett’s back stiffened at the menacing sound of the familiar voice. Matt and Buddy sat reclined on the diner stools. 

“Fuck…” Rhett was scared. He was in a public place, they wouldn’t try anything again, would they? He tried to put on a brave face, but his voice came out shakier than he would’ve liked. “Nice to s-see you gentleman again.” His hands shook as he took another sip of soda. 

“Again? I don’t know what you’re talking about, do you Buddy?”

“Nope! No clue!” Matt jumped off his stool and walked to Rhett. 

“How’s your face?” Matt asked.

“Fine,” Rhett was cold. Matt looked to the empty booth. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” 

Rhett’s breath quickened as he growled, “Leave him out of this.” Just then the entrance bell twinkled and the men’s heads whipped to the door. Link stood there, holding a suitcase, taking in the scene. 

“Speak of the devil…” Matt said under his breath. “Buddy, grab ‘im,” he whispered. 

Rhett smashed the coke bottle he was drinking and held it up threateningly, extending to his full, intimidating 6’7” height. He stumbled to Link, his arm curving behind him, protecting his lover. 

“You leave him alone, asshole,” Rhett barked.

“You think I’m afraid of you, queer?” Rhett advanced a step forward and his foe flinched.

Rhett continued, “Listen to me, you fucking coward. I love this man. More than your infantile brain can comprehend. I’m not ashamed. You can hate us all you want, but that’s not gonna make your pathetic existence any better. So save yourself the trouble. Leave. Us. Alone.”

Matt looked thoroughly chastised and nodded as if he understood. Rhett dropped the arm holding the broken glass and turned to toss it towards the trash. But in a flash, Matt swung his fist at the back of Rhett’s head. The force of the hit sent him crashing into Link, and they nearly broke the glass door. As Rhett stumbled and tried to recover from the sucker punch, Link launched himself at Matt, pushing him away from Rhett and punching him full force in the sides. Buddy hauled Link off of Matt and held his arms up and back while Matt railed on his stomach. Link was groaning and trying to kick Matt away. 

Rhett finally recovered and headed towards the men,

“Hey!!”

_ Click _ .

Everyone stopped. Everyone knew that sound. 

It was a switchblade. 

_ Fuck _ . There was no winning in a knife fight. Link was coughing and couldn’t hold himself up, Buddy was doing it for him. Matt turned to Link, keeping a close watch on Rhett as he pulled Link’s glasses off with the tip of the blade and crushed them under his feet. 

Rhett’s eyes filled with tears, his vision still dizzy from the skull punch. He started forward, “Link.” Link’s glazed eyes looked up and found a moment of peace when blue eyes locked with green. 

“Rhett… I... I love you,” he wheezed. 

Matt cackled and cooed mockingly, “Isn’t that just fucking sweet?”

“Link,” Rhett sobbed as he took another cautious step forward.

“Ah- ah- ah!” Matt tsked. He stepped in front of Link and showed off the blade once more before turning it back on Link and swiftly slicing into his arm. Link hissed at the sting. “Gotta show ‘em what happens….” He whispered before stabbing the blade deep into Link’s side. Link cried out.

“Link!” Rhett charged.

_ CLANG. _

A body hit the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up on Sunday!


	18. 5 more minutes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And.... that’s all she wrote! This is the last chapter, y’all. Thanks to everyone for being so supportive of this story. I loved writing it, posting the epilogue today as well! ❤️❤️❤️

Stevie still held the metal serving tray above her head, poised to strike again. It wasn’t necessary as Matt’s body crumpled to the floor. Buddy dropped Link and rushed to his friend’s side. Rhett was there in an instant to catch Link’s falling body. 

Buddy slapped the face of his unconscious friend, “Matt! Hey man, wake up!” 

“Link, oh god Link….” Rhett wiped the blood from his mouth and cradled his head in his lap. 

“Rhe…wha…” Link was barely coherent as he fell unconscious. Stevie set the tray down and kicked the fallen blade away. She loomed over the greasers. 

“I’m calling the cops. You two will never step foot in this cafe again. Ever. Got it?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, got it.” Buddy awkwardly dragged his friend’s limp body into the street, knowing he would receive no help from the other patrons. 

“I’ll call the hospital,” Stevie went for the phone.

“He keeps bleeding…” Rhett whined, he whipped off his sweater and held it to the bleeding. He was inconsolable. “No, no, no…”

He heard a voice above him, “Here, take my scarf.” A well dressed woman held out a clearly expensive scrap of silk. He paused, but then grabbed it gratefully and tied it around Link’s wounded arm. 

“Thank you.”

“I’ll get some wet rags.” “You got a first aid kit?” “Clear a path!” “Get him a blanket!” 

Patrons were flocking to help Link. The cafe in a frenzy of support. Rhett was overwhelmed by the display and felt helpless as he held Link, his tears wetting his face.

The ambulance arrived within a few minutes, thank god for small towns, and gathered quick information before loading Link in the back of the van. Rhett followed the medical staff in. They held out their hands to stop him.

“Woah, woah buddy. Hospital admits immediate family only. Who is he to you?” 

Rhett wept, “Everything.” 

“I’m sorry sir we ca-”

“Please.” Rhett was a man wrecked. His hair wild, his eyes red, his hands covered in Link’s blood. “Please. I need to be there.” 

The staff exchanged glances, “Get in. If anyone asks, he’s your brother.” 

The drive to the hospital was over in a flash and Link was being swept into the operating room as soon as they arrived through the ambulance entrance. Rhett chased after the staff the entire way in, until they held out their arms to stop him. 

“You can’t come in here. We’ll find you and let you know how he is.”

“Link!”

“Sir! Stay here!”

“Link! I love you!” He shouted to the disappearing gurney.

“Sir?” Rhett fell to the floor in sobs. “Sir, follow me.” Strong hands led him to a soft chair. “What’s your name?”

“Rhett,” he sobbed out. 

“Ok, I’m Jen. Rhett, I need you to listen to me, ok?” He nodded.

Jen spoke slow and with an immense amount of sympathy, “We are going to do the best we can. Your… he’s lost a lot of blood.” 

“Can he take mine?? I can give as much as-” Jen held his shoulders.

“It doesn’t work that way. Let us try and save him, ok? I will find you and update you. I promise.”

“Ok.” Rhett wiped his eyes and looked at the blood covering his hands and felt dizzy. 

Hours passed and Rhett spent the time pacing, crying, and trying to wash Link’s blood off his hands and arms. His appearance kept any other patients and their families running away to find another waiting room. After what seemed like a lifetime, Jen entered the room and searched for Rhett. 

Rhett scrambled off his chair, “Jen!” 

She smiled wide, “He’s awake. He wants to see you.” Rhett grabbed her in a giant bear hug. She patted him on the back, “Come, on. Let’s go.”

Rhett was gonna be sick. Link was hooked up to wires and tubes and dressed in a pale blue hospital gown. His arm was bandaged and dried blood was still on his face. He was talking to a nurse, and looked to the door when it opened. 

“Rhett!” He jolted up. 

“Charles, no.” The nurse gently pushed him back. “You’re going to rip your stitches.” Rhett rushed to Link’s side and embraced him as gently as possible.

“Link…” 

“Rhett, you’re here…”

Rhett cried in relief, “I thought I lost you, baby.”

“Me too.” The men wept together, holding each other in a tangle of blankets, wires and bloody clothes.

“Um…” the nurse backed away. 

“Come on, Pam, let’s give them some privacy,” Jen spoke low and grabbed for Pam’s arm.

“But they’re-”

“Pam, get out or I’ll carry you out.” Jen’s muscles flexed and Pam scurried out. “Be back in 15, gentlemen.” 

Rhett sat up and grabbed the edge of the sheet and dipped it in the water glass on the table. He wiped the blood from Link’s face. 

“How do you feel, baby?” Rhett asked.

“Druggy. Weird. Sore.” Rhett nodded in understanding. “You?”

“Tired. Sad. Sore,” Rhett responded. Link grabbed Rhett’s hand and stopped the cleaning. 

“Can you lay here with me?” 

“Sure, baby.”

Rhett squished his giant body into the hospital bed and the two men found a few minutes of peace. After a half hour or so, Jen knocked, then walked in.

“Rhett? Charles?” The men woke from their brief slumber. “Rhett, Charles needs to rest and we have to monitor him for another day or two. You can come back tomorrow, but-”

“Your interview! Rhett, you can’t miss your interview!” 

“Hush, love.” He stood and kissed his eyelids. “I’ll call them and reschedule.”

“There’s a payphone on the first floor,” Jen offered. Rhett felt his pockets. 

“Damn, I don’t have my wallet.” 

“I got a couple nickels in my jacket.” Link’s chin pointed to his leather jacket on the chair. Rhett grabbed the jacket and shoved his hands in the pockets, he found the change and felt something soft. He pulled it out and nearly wept. It was the stuffed red bear. 

“Link…” 

“You asked me to take care of him, didn’t you?” Rhett rushed over and kissed Link with every ounce of love in his body. 

“5 more minutes,” Jen smirked as she left the room. 


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after...

13 years had passed since the men left their small hometown, and they never once looked back. 

Rhett coached for the UCLA basketball team and led them to several victories in the 1960’s. 

Link worked as a bike mechanic, specializing in vintage vehicles. The job allowed him to pick and choose when and if he worked, allowing the two to take as much time off as they wanted in the summer months. And it took him a year, but Link finally kicked his smoking habit at the constant beseeching of his tall lover. 

This year for their summer vacation, they were drinking too much wine on a beach in Vienna. 

Rhett felt his partner’s gaze burning a hole in his body, he giggled and looked over into those deep blue eyes, “Whatcha lookin at, Neal?” 

Link smiled a goofy, tipsy smile. “Lookin at your lips. Wanna kiss em.”

“That right?”

“Oh yeah, baby,” Link purred.

“Come here, then.” Link left his lounge chair and squished himself onto Rhett’s, wrapping his tan body around the freckled giant. “Comfortable?” 

“Yeah. Can I kiss you now?”

“You don’t gotta ask, baby,” Rhett drawled.

“Love you, flamingo legs.” Link nibbled on Rhett’s earlobe. Rhett rolled his eyes. 

“God, will that nickname never die?”

Link giggled, “Never.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everybody! Love you all! ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are SO meaningful to me, they make me feel encouraged and like I’m doing something right- I’m also open to criticism, too! I want to keep improving as much as I can. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! 
> 
> I post Rhink on the daily over at my Tumblr!  
@Criminalmind1927


End file.
